


Happiness Comes in Waves

by mitigates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Author Sugawara, Bokuto gets hurt, Bros helping bros, But they get better, Fluff, I just love these boys so much, Ice Cream Truck Owner Akaashi, Ice Cream on Bokuto, Implied Sexual Content, Lifeguard Bokuto, Lifeguard Daichi, M/M, Major character with minor injury, Massage Therapist Oikawa, PTSD, SO MUCH FLUFF, Suga gets hurt, lifeguard iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: Akaashi filled the waffle cone in his hand with vanilla bean ice cream and doused it in peanut butter. He handed that one to Suga. “And Oikawa, you’re not even slick about it. It’s obvious what you’re doing-”“Oh shut up, Akaashi! Can you blame us?” The glint in Oikawa’s eyes as he stared anxiously across the parking lot was brighter than ever. He started tugging on Suga’s board shorts and smacking the side of Akaashi’s truck. “Look, look- They’re here!”Akaashi sighed and pushed Oikawa’s cup of cherry ice cream covered in an abhorrent amount of sprinkles toward him. He leaned over slightly so he could get a view as well. Akaashi positioned his truck for that view, sure, but he could also say out loud that he did it for the business. Yes, the business.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 292





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, I hope you all enjoy it. It is significantly longer than I thought it would be (whoops). I might continue it, not sure yet. Comments seriously make my day, even if it's little. Thank you! Also I'm sorry the title is pun-ny and corny, I couldn't think of anything else lmao.

“I’m sorry, you want a _what_?”

The teenager standing in front of Akaashi sneered at him. “I _want_ a cheeseburger.”

Akaashi sighed. He leaned out of the food truck and pointed at the menu. “Where on there do you see a cheeseburger?”

The teenager’s friends snorted in laughter. The dark haired one in front of him glared. “I **want** a cheeseburger.”

“Then go to McDonald’s. Next!” Akaashi shooed him away.

“Akaashi!”

He sighed again. Why did his friends insist on coming to his truck every goddamn day? “Suga. Oikawa. The usual?”

Oikawa pushed a wad of bills toward Akaashi. “With extra-”

“Extra rainbow sprinkles ‘like that rainbow that you are’, yes I know.” Akaashi put the order in and handed Oikawa his change back.

“How much longer are you working?” Oikawa whined.

“We can to go surfing-”

“You do not want to go surfing, Suga. You have literally never once done anything other than sit on that thing. I still don’t understand why you bought it.” Akaashi filled the waffle cone in his hand with vanilla bean ice cream and doused it in peanut butter. He handed that one to Suga. “And Oikawa, you’re not even slick about it. It’s obvious what you’re doing-”

“Oh shut up, Akaashi! Can you blame us?” The glint in Oikawa’s eyes as he stared anxiously across the parking lot was brighter than ever. He started tugging on Suga’s board shorts and smacking the side of Akaashi’s truck. “Look, look- They’re here!”

Akaashi sighed and pushed Oikawa’s cup of cherry ice cream covered in an abhorrent amount of sprinkles toward him. He leaned over slightly so he could get a view as well. Akaashi positioned his truck for that view, sure, but he could also say out loud that he did it for the business. Yes, the business.

The object of Oikawa’s affection was the first to hop out of the big red truck. He wasn’t wearing a shirt at that time and Oikawa was very obviously drooling.

“GOOD MORNING, IWA-CHAN!” Oikawa cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted across the parking lot, waving like an absolute madman.

The one named Iwaizumi turned and they could see his reddened face from where they stood, they matched his red shorts. Iwaizumi covered his face, but he waved back at the energetic young adult.

“Is your admirer here, Iwa?” The dark-haired Lifeguard Captain smirked as he saw the tall soft-haired ball of energy trying to get his friends attention.

“He’s not- I don’t- Daichi!”

Daichi snorted at Iwaizumi’s embarrassment. “Take it in, Iwa. You always say you don’t enjoy the attention from the girls, so there’s your solution. He’s cute.” Daichi’s eyes flitted to Oikawa’s ashen-haired friend. “Not as cute as his friend, but he is cute.”

“I like the guy that owns the ice cream truck!” Bokuto piped up.

“Of course you do, Bokuto, you enjoy tall, dark, and brooding like nobody I’ve ever seen.” Daichi said with a laugh. He grabbed the large red bag from the back of his truck and went toward the tower. “Let’s get going.”

Suga sighed and leaned against the truck, smothering ice cream all over his tongue. “I can’t handle how beautiful that man is. Why did he have to be wearing his jacket? Iwa wasn’t wearing his jacket!”

Oikawa laughed loudly. “And I am so grateful for that fact!” He turned back toward Akaashi as the three lifeguards disappeared into their tower. He shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and pointed at Akaashi. “You like the one with that amazing hair that looks like an owl, don’t you?”

Akaashi scowled at the implication. “Not even _slightly_ .” The silver-haired lifeguard was obnoxiously loud, constantly excited, he talked with his hands, his hair was too bright, his entire personality was too bright, he only ever ordered peanut butter chocolate chip ice cream with an entire handful of cheesecake bites and M&M’s with a drizzle of condensed milk and- _Why did he know his order?_

Oikawa and Suga were smiling knowingly at him when he looked back down at them. “Go away. Next!”

Suga frowned. “There isn’t even anybody behind us!”

Akaashi shooed them away anyway.

Iwaizumi leaned back as he sprayed the last uncovered inch of him with coconut scented sunblock. Bokuto and Daichi watched in amusement. Iwaizumi threw them a glare. “What?”

“You’re replacing that.” Bokuto grunted in response.

Iwaizumi frowned. “It’s mine anyway! The two of you used the rest of it!”

Daichi laughed. “You’re so easy to fluster, Iwaizumi . So easy.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and stood up to stretch. “I am going to walk the shoreline. Goodbye.”

“Oikawa is sitting by the rocks!” Bokuto called out after his friend.

Iwaizumi stumbled down the steps then turned around in panic. “No, he’s not, he’s by the-” He threw his hands in the air as his friends started doubling over in laughter.

“It’s so easy.” Bokuto wiped a tear away.

Oikawa and Suga sat in the sand and watched the beachgoers frolicing around them. Akaashi wasn’t completely wrong, Suga didn’t surf. Oikawa did and he was really good at it, but Suga wasn’t good at anything beach related that didn’t involve paddle boarding or tanning (though one could argue the second point because he hadn’t managed to get a tan in all the years they had been going to the beach). Suga swallowed the last bit of sugary waffle cone and sighed in satisfaction. “Akaashi really does make the best ice cream.”

Oikawa smiled, having long ago finished his own, and nodded “He really does, he-” Oikawa’s words dropped off as his eyes caught a familiar movement.

Suga waved his hand in front of the shorter man’s face, but it did nothing to regain his attention. Suga followed his eyesight and grinned. He spotted the tall and beautiful Iwaizumi fending off attention from several high school aged girls. He was as flustered as always when he was the center of attention, something Oikawa seemed to be drawn to. Suga bumped his shoulder. “You should just go talk to him, Oikawa.” Suga groaned. “Just go-”

Oikawa turned slowly to look at Suga, wondering where he was going with that very hypocritical sentence when he spotted Suga undressing Daichi with his eyes. He didn’t have to put in that much effort since Daichi was only wearing short, tight, red shorts, but Oikawa knew exactly what Suga was doing. He shoved the older boy’s shoulder. “Hypocrite!”

Suga gasped. “I wasn’t- eh, no, I’m definitely lying. I totally was. He is _gorgeous_. Look at that body- look at his skin! Ugh, even his hair.” Suga swooned as he threw his head back in complete and utter exasperation.

Oikawa suddenly stood and pounded his chest. “I’m going to talk to him.”

“WHAT?” Suga nearly screeched.

“I’m going to ask him a swimming related question. I have planned the entire conversation in my head. I’m going.” Oikawa took a step forward then cursed. “Shit- no, I’m not. No, YES! I’m going!” Oikawa made it three feet in the sand before he howled in pain.

Suga rushed over to him as Oikawa lifted his now bleeding foot from the sand. Suga started giggling. “I guess we are definitely talking to them now.” Suga started waving frantically at Iwaizumi who had looked over at the sound of Oikawa yelling. “Help! I need help!”

Iwaizumi sprinted across the sand in quite the dramatic fashion, blowing his whistle once in a quick shrill noise. He scooped Oikawa up in one go and continued his sprinting toward the lifeguard tower. Suga scrambled to stuff their belongings into his tote bag and follow his bleeding friend. Suga was out of breath by the time he reached the stairs. He wiped beads of sweat from his forehead and regretted the chicken ceasar wrap he had for breakfast. 

“Need some water? I can’t have you getting dehydrated on me, now.”

The smoothest voice that Suga had ever heard in his short life sailed down from above him. He looked up and found the beautiful face that matched the voice. “I would love some water. I’m definitely feeling a bit woozy, you might have to catch me.” 

Daichi raised his eyebrows in surprise at the forwardness. “I will absolutely catch you.” He held his hand out for Suga to take.

Iwaizumi kneeled on the ground in front of Oikawa as he cleaned the sand off of his foot. He examined the wound and deduced that it did not need stitches. “This will hurt a little-” Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa who hadn’t really moved further than an inch or two. His deep brown eyes were staring holes into Iwaizumi . Iwaizumi fidgeted slightly. “Uh- Oikawa, are you okay?”

Oikawa nodded slowly.

Suga giggled from beside them. “You broke him.”

Iwaizumi started shaking his friend, his mouth slightly open. “I didn’t- no, I-” He looked at Oikawa who was still not moving. “You guys suck.” He grumbled, mostly to himself, as he started thoroughly cleaning the small cut that looked worse than it was. He wrapped Oikawa’s foot and glanced at Suga. “Did he wear shoes?”

“Nah. Just the slides.” Suga fished them out of his bag and handed them to Iwaizumi .

Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa, confused as all hell, and slid the sandal on. “Do you need-”

“Yes.” Oikawa responded without pause.

Iwaizumi blushed. “You don’t even know what I was going to ask.”

Suga’s giggling was getting louder. 

“I was hoping you were going to ask if I needed help walking back to my car and yes, yes I do. I don’t think I can walk on my own and Suga is _so_ frail.”

Suga let out a squawk of disagreement. “I am _not_ frail!”

“I bet you aren’t.” 

Suga turned slightly at the low flirty voice and smirked. “Daichi, Daichi, Daichi. You’re downright dirty-”

“Please stop.” Iwaizumi groaned as he pulled Oikawa to his feet. “Where are you parked?”

“He’s not parked anywhere because we didn’t drive here. We live across the street.” 

“So your car-”

“I mean...it _is_ parked across the street, so I guess it would still be helping him get to his car.” Suga said, thinking out loud. Daichi snorted and Suga swatted him.

“Oh hi, guys! I’m Bokuto!” Bokuto bounded into the station nearly tripping over Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

Suga and Oikawa waved (though for Oikawa it was a pathetic excuse for a wave since he was focused intently on Iwaizumi).

“I can- I mean, if you want- I can take a minute- I can help you-” Iwaizumi’s stumbling between professionalism and awkward flirting was too much for everyone else to bear.

“Please.” Oikawa’s borderline begging was new and also a bit pathetic. 

Suga tilted his head slightly. “I’ve never seen Oikawa so...reserved.”

“Iwaizumi tends to have that effect on people. He looks like a bottle of whiskey but he’s really just warm milk.” Daichi’s dad joke made Suga burst into an embarrassing round of laughter. He blushed and covered his mouth. “Oh, please don’t hide that, your laugh is cute.”

Suga blushed harder and lightly pushed Daichi’s shoulder. “Shut up, lifeguard. Don’t you have some saving to do or something?”

Daichi glanced at Suga, mock offense all over his face. “Am I boring you that easily?”

Suga’s eyes widened slightly before he realized Daichi was joking. He glared at the tanned muscular dad-joke-telling man. “Oh, hush.”

“Can’t help but realize I do not know your name.” Daichi admitted. He knew Iwaizumi and Oikawa had met several times at that ice cream truck. Iwaizumi talked when he was nervous so they were bound to know his name.

“Sugawara.” 

“Fitting.” Daichi smiled, a flash of white teeth, reaching out to grasp Suga’s smooth hand.

“I hate to be so blatantly forward but- you’re flirting with me right?”

Daichi laughed. “Yeah. Trying to. Not hard enough, apparently.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he reached for his jacket.

“No-no. It was good- or it was, yeah, good flirting. Just checking.” Suga winked at him and breezed past him. “See you next time, Daichi.”

Daichi shook his head softly. “Hopefully you’re not injured as well.”

  
  


Suga and Oikawa sat on their porch walking the masses flocking toward the beach. Oikawa was whining about not being able to go to the beach and having to just sit in the sun of the later afternoon. Suga whined back that sitting in the sun was what they usually did anyway, but Oikawa _actually_ wanted to go surfing.

“I’m so bored. Order some food, I’m starving. See if Akaashi will bring us ice cream.” Oikawa’s persistent whining continued as he picked at the bandage on his foot. “How long is this going to take to heal?”

Suga shrugged. “I can go ask Iwaizumi-”

Oikawa glared at first. “You would head all the way over there to ask Iwaizumi and come back talking about Daichi, completely forgetting why you went over there, so no!”

Suga laughed. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I’ll text Akaashi.”

A grunt in front of them pulled both their attention away from their phones. “I brought you guys ice cream, stop crying about it.”

Their eyes lit up as they wiggled their fingers for the cold cups of deliciousness. “Give me!”

Akaashi lifted his leg over the balcony and sat on the edge of it. “Why are you two just sitting out here?”

“Oikawa cut his foot yesterday to get attention from the hot lifeguard.” Suga offered.

“You cut your foot...on purpose?” Akaashi asked for clarification and not an ounce of surprise.

“I did not! Shut up, Suga! It was an accident- the hot lifeguard just happened to save my life.” Oikawa responded proudly.

Suga rolled his eyes. “He gave you a bandaid!”

“You two are idiots.”

Suga and Oikawa laughed loudly and dug into their ice cream. 

“Are you done for the day?” Suga asked.

“Yeah, it’s slowing down a bit, plus I sold out of 3 of my 5 flavors.”

“You’re an Ice Cream King, Akaashi. That really should have been the name of your truck.” Oikawa said between spoonfuls of sprinkles. “Ice Cream King. I can see it now, with a little crown on the I.”

“Wow. Were you a designer in another life?” Akaashi snipped back.

Oikawa snorted. “I am a professional, thank you very much.”

Suga laughed. “Is that what they call it these days?”

Oikawa threw his spoon at Suga. He looked back at Akaashi then froze. “Uh-”

Suga followed his eyeline and also froze.

Akaashi turned and, well, he froze.

Iwaizumi, Daichi, and Bokuto were making their way across the street. The three of them were clad in their bright red shorts, white tank tops and thin red jackets. Bokuto was carrying boxes of pizza, talking excitedly.

Daichi waved first, catching Suga’s eyes immediately. Suga smiled shyly, biting his lip. “That man…”

Oikawa squawked. “What’s going on-”

Iwaizumi was the first to approach their gated porch. “I figured you wouldn’t leave the house much. We had some extra pizza-”

“Because he ordered extra-” Daichi interrupted with a grin.

Iwaizumi blushed and offered the boxes to Oikawa. “Hungry?”

“Starving.” Oikawa took the boxes and turned toward the sliding glass door. “Can you come in?”

Iwaizumi swung his leg over the gate and followed Oikawa. “I can help-”

“Help? Help him open a box of pizza?” Bokuto’s puzzled teasing was relentless. He turned toward Akaashi who was staring at him. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Akaashi responded shortly.

Bokuto took zero notice of Akaashi’s tone and sat on the gate next to him. “I’m Bokuto.”

“Akaashi.”

“You’re the Ice Cream King, aren’t you?”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes and Suga giggled. “The _what_?”

“We were just discussing changing the name of his truck.” Suga was talking to Akaashi but he hadn’t stopped looking at Daichi. 

Daichi was smiling back at him. “How about a tour?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Suga took Daichi’s hand and led him directly to his bedroom.

“Where are they going?” Akaashi asked as the two older boys retreated into the house.

Bokuto shrugged. “To take a tour of your house, I think.” Bokuto stretched his arms over his head, the joints in his arms crackling from overuse..

Akaashi felt his eyes drawn to the small sliver of skin exposed when his shirt lifted. “What-” He cleared his throat and looked away. “What are you guys doing over here?”

Bokuto looked at him with his head tilted slightly. “We brought you pizza.” He pointed through the door at Iwaizumi and Oikawa crowded around the boxes. Iwaizumi was talking and Oikawa was looking up at him like he was saying something more interesting than anything else Oikawa had ever heard in his entire life.

“Oh, yeah.” Akaashi muttered. He was too tired to hang out after working for 12 hours but he didn’t want to be rude.

“I didn’t mean to impose, ya know? I don’t live far. You’re probably tired. You started working earlier than usual today.” Bokuto said as he shifted on the fence.

Earlier than _usual_? Akaashi didn’t miss that observation. “Yeah.” 

They sat there in silence for a few more moments before Akaashi had to stifle a yawn. “Did you want to come in? We can watch a movie or something.”

Bokuto bobbed his head. “Sure. I’m actually pretty hungry so I hope they didn’t eat it all.”

“Don’t underestimate Oikawa. I don’t know where it all goes.”

Daichi’s back was flat against Suga’s mattress, his hands linked behind his head as he watched Suga talk about the different things in his room. “And...what’s that for?”

Suga glanced at the framed letter sitting on his wall. “Oh! That’s one of the best things here-” He handed it to Daichi who was properly confused as he read it.

“It’s...it’s a rejection letter from a publisher?”

“Well, yes, but read those last few lines-”

“ _Although your work doesn’t currently fit what we are looking for, should we have a use for it in the future we will promptly reach out to you. Thank you for your admirable submission_.” Daichi laughed as he read it. “I get it. They said it was admirable.”

“Mhmm. Admirable.” Suga repeated the word as he stood next to the bed. He took the frame from Daichi and hung it back on the wall. He could feel Daichi’s eyes on him as he moved around the room. “Tell me about yourself, Daichi.”

Daichi sat up slightly and pulled his thin jacket off, setting it to the side. “Not much to know. I’m the lifeguard Captain. I’m 20. I live with those other two idiots not that far from here. I like to workout and read.”

“I can tell-” Suga couldn’t help it. Daichi was _chiseled_. 

Daichi’s laugh came from his belly, soft but loud. “Come over here, Suga.”

Suga contemplated where to sit and decided on swinging his leg over Daichi hip and settling on top of him. Daichi’s large hands came to rest on his thighs. “I’m not having sex with you today, just so you’re aware.”

Daichi shrugged. “That’s fine. I didn’t come over here looking for sex.”

Suga’s eyebrows raised slightly. “No?”

“Nah. Not yet, anyway.”

Suga snorted and ran his fingertips across Daichi’s cotton tank top. “Are you single, Daichi?”

Daichi winced slightly. “I’m kind of offended by what you think of my character.”

Suga tapped his fingers against Daich’s stomach. “Are you?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.”

“It’s not that I think lowly of you or anything. You’re just a bit out of my league-”

“There’s no way in hell you honestly think that’s true.” 

Suga shrugged, smiling. “Most days, yes I do.”

“I really didn’t think you’d even talk to me when Iwaizumi brought your friend in the other day.”

“Yeah?” Suga asked skeptically.

Daichi nodded. “Have you _seen_ yourself?”

Suga blushed and giggled softly as Daichi slid his hands around Suga’s hips and pulled him closer. Suga leaned forward, his palms on either side of Daichi’s head. “Have you?”

Akaashi fell asleep with a slice of pizza in his hand. He was leaning against Bokuto’s shoulder, slightly drooling, and softly snoring. Bokuto was too busy being completely engrossed in an episode of My Hero Academia to realize that the stiff weight on his shoulder was not his sore muscles, but it was Akaashi’s stiff head.

By the time the episode ended and he realized Akaashi hadn’t answered a single one of his questions about Midoriya, Bokuto turned and saw Akaashi was still fast asleep. “Oi- shit-” Bokuto tried to adjust himself but Akaashi was like a rock, his head fell against Bokuto’s forearm. Bokuto moved against and now Akaashi’s head was in his lap and he was blushing. “Uh- guys can you help-” Bokuto looked over to where Iwaizumi and Oikawa were sitting and they were both gone. He hadn’t seen Daichi since they started their tour. How long could a tour possibly be? The house didn’t look like it was that big. Bokuto felt a yawn come on and decided he might as well rest his eyes too.

“How long have you been a lifeguard?” Oikawa asked, mumbling around a slice of pizza.

“Since I was 14 or so. I always enjoyed the water. I started out at a pool but moved to the ocean. I prefer the ocean. It’s endless.” 

Oikawa stared out at the water, they had such a nice view from their roof. “That’s kind of scary though, isn’t it? It being endless.”

Iwaizumi nodded. “I suppose it is.” He watched the last of the sunlight fade against Oikawa’s face, his thick eyelashes shadowed over his skin, the hazy sunset reflected so beautifully in his brown eyes. His hair had lost some of its height as the day dragged on. It took him a moment to realize Oikawa was talking to him.

“Did you hear me?”

“Hmm?”

“You weren’t even listening!” Oikawa scolded loudly, throwing his head back in laughter.

Iwaizumi blushed and ducked his head. “What was that?”

“I asked if you wanted to go inside. It’s getting a little cold.”

Iwaizumi nodded and offered Oikawa his arm. He knew Oikawa didn’t need help walking but he was just using the excuse to be closer to him. Oikawa accepted his arm for the same reasons. 

Oikawa tilted his head at the scene on the couch. “Are they asleep?”

Iwaizumi whistled quietly. “They are definitely asleep. I think Akaashi is drooling.”

“I have a TV in my room.” Oikawa offered with a shy smile. 

Iwaizumi followed Oikawa into his room and they both stretched out onto his full sized bed that was fine for Oikawa by himself, but definitely too small for the two of them. Oikawa made up for that by resting against Iwaizumi’s arm until he finally dug under it and Iwaizumi stretched it around his shoulder.

Suga’s back was now against his mattress as Daichi was in a prime push-up position above him. Suga’s legs were spread, his ankles hooked around Daichi’s calves. They were in an _interesting_ predicament, but they were both simply smiling while laughing as Daichi recounted some of the strangest issues he’s encountered as a lifeguard. Suga was almost in tears as Daichi told him about the time a couple of young boys were trying to convince Bokuto that he had to urinate on their jellyfish sting. 

“Please tell me he didn’t!”

Daichi hung his head laughing. “He, thankfully, did not.” Daichi narrowed his eyes at Suga’s horrified expression. “Neither did I!”

Suga burst into laughter again. “Oww- it hurts-” He giggled as he held his side.

Daichi sighed. “I have an embarrassing amount of ridiculous incidents that I’ve been involved in with those two. I’ve known Iwaizumi my whole life, we met Bokuto when he was a rookie and we were just starting out at the beach when we were 17 or so.”

Suga bobbed his head. “I’ve known Oikawa as long as I can remember. We met Akaashi when he was living out of that truck of his.”

“He was homeless?”

Suga frowned slightly. “Yeah. He didn’t have a great childhood. He just wanted to make ice cream and make people happy. We basically forced him to move in here back when I was 16. This place was my mom’s and she left it to us after she passed a few years ago.”

Daichi mirrored his frown. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Thank you.” Suga got lost in his thoughts for a moment.

“Suga-”

“Hm?” Suga hummed in response, his eyes coming back into focus.

Daichi ran his knuckles across Suga’s cheek, smiling down at him. “Thanks for the tour.”

Dachi’s words pulled him right out of his thoughts. He smiled softly. “Anytime.” 

They stared at each other for a moment longer before they leaned in at the same time. 

Akaashi blinked awake and yawned quietly. He snuggled further into the warm pillow, moving his neck around and frowning when he realized it was not the malleable pillow that he was sleeping on, but somebody’s thigh. He rolled onto his back and found Bokuto above him. Bokuto was awake and glued to the TV, not realizing Akaashi was awake.

“Uh-”

Bokuto nearly jumped off of the couch at the noise.

“Owwoww-” Akaashi sat up and rubbed his neck, tweaked by the sudden movement.

Bokuto was blushing something fierce as he scratched his cheek. “Sorry- I, uh, I forgot you were there-”

Akaashi sighed. “You forgot I was sleeping on you?”

“...yes?” 

Akaashi sighed again and yawned a second time. “Nice, Bokuto.” He glanced around for his phone to check the time. “What time is it?”

Bokuto pressed a button on the Xbox controller. “It’s 7:30.”

Akaashi cursed and stood up. “I should check on the truck.”

“I’ve never been by at night. Does someone else work it when you aren’t there?”

Akaashi nodded. “A couple of friends of mine, Lev and Yaku. Yaku is great at it… Lev is- Lev is just- well, he works well when Yaku is telling him what to do.” 

“Didn’t you work enough today?”

Akaashi shrugged. “I’m used to it. I enjoy it.”

Bokuto nodded and turned back to the TV. Akaashi took the hint and pulled his jacket back on. He went for the door when Bokuto interrupted him. “You’re leaving now?”

“Yes.” Bokuto stood and zipped his own jacket up. “What are you doing?”

Bokuto looked up. “Going with you.”

“Why?”

Bokuto shrugged. “I thought we were hanging out.”

Akaashi tilted his head slightly but accepted the company. “Let’s go.”

“You’re telling me that you believe in Godzilla....but not Aliens?” Oikawa’s mouth couldn’t have been farther open.

Iwaizumi scoffed. “Why would you believe in aliens?”

Oikawa gasped. “Why would you believe a prehistoric sea monster is lurking somewhere in the depth of the ocean but not the chance that there could be beings in outer space?” Oikawa’s mind was absolutely blown.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. “I’m open to discussing it.”

Oikawa grinned. “Good, because-”

Oikawa was interrupted by a squawking noise coming from Iwaizumi’s side. 

“Ah, fuck-” Iwaizumi rolled off of the bed and listened to the words being broadcast over the radio. 

“ _Lifeguards Azumane and Kuroo need assistance immediately- we have a family of 4 drifting out. Respond if you’re in the immediate vicinity.”_

Oikawa’s eyes widened at the call. “That sounds dangerous.”

Iwaizumi shoved his feet back into his water shoes. “It’s not abnormal.” He heard Daichi already on the move. He pulled open Oikawa’s door then turned back. Oikawa was still watching him. “I’ll see you soon. This was-this was nice.” Iwaizumi blushed, stammered some more, then left.

Oikawa fell back against his pillow with a smile on his face.

Daichi was waiting on the porch when Iwaizumi came out of Oikawa’s room. He was leaning over the fence watching Suga refill his water bottle that he was insisting Daichi take with him. Daichi accepted it with a grateful smile. “I’ll see you soon.”

Suga gave him a lazy two-finger salute.

Iwaizumi climbed over the fence and the two of them took off back toward the beach.

Akaashi was almost at the food truck when he heard the noises coming over Bokuto’s radio. “Always on duty, hm?”

Bokuto nodded, suddenly more alert than Akaashi had ever seen him. He held the radio closer and confirmed that he was on the way. He heard Daichi and Iwaizumi confirm as well. Bokuto turned toward the lifeguard tower in the distance then stopped and took Akaashi’s hand. He lifted his slender fingers to his mouth and pressed his lips again Akaashi’s knuckles. “Thanks for hanging out with me, Kaashi. Let’s do it again sometime.”

Bokuto broke into a jog and left Akaashi standing in the middle of the boardwalk, speechless.

  
  


“What have we got, guys?” Daichi and Bokuto had their surfboards and they were staring out into the ocean where they could see Kuroo on his jet ski.

“We have at least two distressed swimmers, the older kid and the dad. There’s a possible active drowning victim, they’re drifting close to the rocks. Kuroo has Kai out there with him.” Asahi explained as he pointed toward the jet ski. “Kuroo was able to reach-assist the mom, but the older kid is clinging to the dad. By older I mean 9 or so.”

“The younger kid?” Daichi asked, concerned.

“6 years old, female. She’s on the rocks.”

Bokuto’s eyes darted toward the rocks. Bokuto was a specialist when it came to the more risky rescues, not only did he not totally mind the risk, he was a natural at it. He spotted the girl immediately and took off toward the pier. “I’ll get her!”

Daichi took off after him.

Kuroo and Kai successfully rescued the older boy and dad. They brought them to shore on the back of the jet ski, Kai holding the both of them to it.

Bokuto was climbing down the rocks as the waves hit a little harder, the sun fading faster than he would have liked. The girl was very obviously terrified, it was clear her energy was fading. 

“Hi!” Bokuto called out cheerily, as only he could do.

The little girl’s eyes shot up toward him as she tried her hardest to cling to the slick rocks. She didn’t answer him, she probably couldn’t, but her eyes were locked on his. 

“I’m Bokuto. I’m going to take you to your mom and dad, okay?”

The little girl nodded, her teeth chattering violently. 

“Bo- you can’t- fuck. Take the rope, Bo!” Daichi flung a buoy attached to a thick rope toward the girl. Bokuto grabbed it as it fell. Daichi secured it to the pier as Bokuto slowly crept toward the girl who was in serious danger of going under. Iwaizumi held on to it for extra support.

“B-B-Bokuto!”

Bokuto didn’t even think, he just dove. He hit the water the second she lost her grip on the rock.

“KOUTAROU!” 

Bokuto emerged from the water seconds later, the girl tucked safely in his arms. He tugged on the rope. “Pull us up, Dai!” Bokuto smiled widely up at his superior who simply shook his head as he and Iwaizumi pulled the two of them to safety.

“Ahhhh, freedom!” Bokuto pumped one hand in the air after pushing the young girl over the railing. She ran to her parents.

Daichi sat down and leaned against the railing. “That was enough excitement for the week.” 

Asahi nodded his head in agreement. “Yes, it was.” He glanced at the two of them. “How’d you guys get here so fast?” Daichi and Bokuto grinned at each other. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Finally made a move on those three guys, didn’t you?”

“Yes, yes I did.” Bokuto and Daichi said at the same time.

“And you?” 

Iwaizumi grunted in response, wrapping the rope into a tight circle. “That’s my business- Bokuto is bleeding.”

Daichi looked over at Bokuto’s leg which was indeed gushing blood. He sighed. “What did you do now?”

Bokuto glanced down at the cut that was dripping red (mostly exacerbated by the presence of water) and scratched his head. “I think I cut it going down there. I thought I felt something, but-”

“You ignored it, like you always do.” Daichi stood and held out a hand to help Bokuto to his feet. The four of them trudged back to the tower for a long night of bandaging Bokuto and paperwork. 

“Asahi, call Noya, this probably needs stitches.”

Asahi’s eyes lit up. “Already calling.”

Akaashi hung out at the truck for another couple of hours. The guys had a bit of a rush after the lifeguards had to rescue somebody from the water, that always drew spectators. 

“-did you see all the blood?” The teenager Akaashi handed ice cream to was too animated for how late it was.

“So much blood, man! I hope he’s okay-”

“Right? I really like Bokuto, he’s amazing!”

Akaashi’s eyebrows lifted at the sound of his name. “Wait- what was that?” The teenagers stared back at him. Yaku and Lev also eyed him. “What about Bokuto?”

“He dove in the water after this little girl! He saved her, it was incredible, man! He was being visited by the medic though, it looked like he cut his leg up pretty fucking bad-”

Akaashi, for reasons unbeknownst to him at the time as he had known Bokuto on a first name basis for less than a day, took off toward the lifeguard tower. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, finally realizing what he was doing. He started to turn away when he saw a familiar face zipping his jacket up.

“Akaashi.” Iwaizumi greeted him with his usual emotionless face. The two of them could have a war with that expression and it would result in the cold war to end all cold wars.

“Iwaizumi. Is- Bokuto-”

“He’s fine. He’s up there getting stitched up.”

“ _Stitches_?”

“Just a couple, probably. Asahi is friends with a nurse named Noya.” Iwaizumi explained. “You can go up if you want. I’m just headed out.” Iwaizumi turned toward the parking lot after a short nod.

Akaashi hesitated for a moment but relented and walked up the short flight of stairs. He poked his head into the doorway and saw Bokuto being restrained by Daichi, Asahi (who he assumed to be based on having met him from a distance before), and another nameless lifeguard with wild dark hair. Bokuto seemed uninterested in having his leg looked at.

“It’s not that big ‘a deal!” 

“Bokuto-”

“It’s barely bleeding-”

“Bokuto-”

“It’s not even that big!”

“BOKUTO!” Daichi’s stern Captain voice still didn’t do anything to calm Bokuto’s nerves.

“Can I go-”

“Bokuto.” 

Bokuto stopped moving and silenced himself as he heard Akaashi’s voice. “Akaashi.” His annoyed scowl morphed into a grin as he jerked his head to the side. “Come sit!”

Akaashi slowly stepped toward him, aware that all eyes were on him as he took the seat next to Bokuto. “You’re bleeding.”

“It’s not-”

“There’s bloody footprints on the stairs, Bokuto. It looks pretty bad.”

Bokuto sank in his chair slightly. “I know, I know.”

“Just let him fix you up.”

“Okay, Kaashi.”

Daichi and Kuroo watched with wide eyes, in complete and utter disbelief, as Bokuto calmed down completely in Akaashi’s presence. Bokuto’s breathing slowed, his eyes got brighter, and his focus was solely on Akaashi as the latter watched Noya work on his leg.

“Remind me to call you anytime bokuto is giving us trouble.” Daichi remarked.

Noya snorted as he cleaned the wound. He was done in minutes after Bokuto had stopped complaining and moving. “How come everytime I come over here I end up here for an hour when it’s really less than 5 minutes of work?”

Asahi smiled shyly. “Sorry, Noya.”

Noya bumped into his shoulder and beamed. “More excuses to hang out with you, babe. Our schedules kind of suck.”

Akaashi turned toward Bokuto and pointed at his leg. “Do you need help getting home?”

“Nah, I’ll be alright, Kaashi. I’ll go home with Daichi and Iwa.”

“Iwa already left.”

“Wait, what?” Daichi glanced at the back table trying to locate their car keys.

“He was leaving when I came up.” Akaashi explained. “I can go get my car and take you guys home if you would like.”

“That would be great!” Bokuto exclaimed. “I call shotgun!”

Their house wasn’t much further from the beach. Akaashi pulled into their parking lot as the clock hit 11pm. He yawned as Daichi pulled their bags from his trunk.

“Thank you, Kaashi. Sorry for keeping you up so late.” Bokuto frowned at the clock on Akaashi’s dashboard.

“It’s okay.” 

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise!” Bokuto leaned over the seat.

Akaashi wasn’t sure what exactly Bokuto was doing, maybe going in for a hug, so he leaned in as well. The evolving awkward duo ended up barely brushing each other’s lips and they both jumped back in surprise.

“Ah- sorry, Kaashi. I- I wasn’t- My bad.” Bokuto’s face was a beautifully deep shade of scarlet, from his neck to the tips of his ears.

Akaashi, with a matching face, had never been as grateful for the dark as he was in that moment. “It’s okay, Bokuto. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Kaashi!”

Akaashi stayed there until Bokuto disappeared behind Daichi into the house. He had never been more confused (or possibly turned on) in his life. 

OIkawa, Akaashi, and Suga all sat on the couch together in silence. Suga was sprawled across the chaise, Akaashi and OIkawa were leaned back in the parts that reclined. They sat in silence, not completely aware that they were just sitting there without even the TV on. 

"Huh." Suga spoke, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Was OIkawa's bright reply.

"I kissed Daichi." Suga said quietly, looking up at the ceiling.

Akaashi snorted, an unusual response for him. He cleared his throat quietly. "I kissed Bokuto. Kind of."

"I wanted to kiss Iwa so bad." Oikawa groaned.

The three of them sighed and continued sitting in silence. 

Daichi, Bokuto, and Iwaizumi also sat in silence. Bokuto laid on the floor, Daichi in his favorite worn out pleather chair, and Iwaizumi in the computer chair that was (for unknown reasons) in the living room. 

"I think I kissed Akaashi." Bokuto said, still confused about the entire situation.

"You _think_?" Daichi asked with a raised eyebrow. "You aren't sure?"

Bokuto shook his head in response. "Well… No."

"Well I definitely kissed Suga."

"I should have kissed Oikawa just to get him to stop talking about aliens." Iwaizumi mused.

Daichi and Bokuto broke into laughter. Iwaizumi glared at them until he relented.

"I'm having ice cream for breakfast tomorrow." Bokuto announced with a wide smile.

  
  


Akaashi was halfway through his day, already out of the least popular flavor after it hit social media. One of his teenage followers tweeted a picture of Akaashi and girls flocked to his truck. The first one asked what his leash popular flavor was and boom: the dark chocolate raspberry was gone. He was going to have to come up with a new least popular flavor. It was around 2pm and Akaashi had already been working for 6 hours. He leaned against the back of the truck as he took his much needed first break. Lev and Yaku were handling the masses, Yaku's boyish good looks were going to help the business exponentially. 

Akaashi sighed and squatted down, leaning his back against the warm metal of the truck. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” The loudest and somehow still most soothing voice known to man boomed in front of Akaashi. He looked up as Bokuto squatted down in front of him. Something about the smiling man in front of him made Akaashi’s lips quirk up as well.

“Hey, Bokuto.”

“What’s wrong, Kaashi?”

Akaashi sighed softly. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just tired.”

Bokuto frowned, taking in all of the guilt for the exhausted expression pasted across Akaashi’s features. “Sorry for keeping you up so late.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It is! If I wouldn’t have been so reckless-”

“You saved someone’s life and you got hurt in the process, if being around for that keeps me up a little later than I would like, it’s okay.” Akaashi couldn’t believe how many words were falling out of his mouth, but they felt so natural that he couldn’t stop them.

“You’re so cool, Kaashi, did you know that? You’re a really nice guy.”

Akaashi smiled fondly. “I try to be.” He really didn’t, not normally anyway.

Bokuto stood up and held his hand out. “Are you done for the day?”

Akaashi took his hand to stand up and shook his head. “Unfo-”

“He’s done. He’s free to go! We are good here-” Lev announced from the half open back door of the truck.

Yaku’s smaller frame appeared as well. “Shut up, Lev.” He smacked the back of Lev’s head and Lev grinned before turning back to the truck. “We are good though, boss, you should head out. You did a number here yesterday, let us do some of the work.”

Bokuto beamed at them. “That settles it.” He turned to Akaashi. “Kaashi- let’s go on a date.”

Suga could not concentrate. He was trying so hard, but nothing was coming to him. He told his agent to tell his publisher that he had at least the first 10 or so pages done, illustrated and everything, but he didn’t have a damn thing done. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at his now empty cup of coffee and sighed. He reluctantly got up and went toward the counter with his cup, completely zoned out.

“I’ll take a protein smoothie with an energy shot and whatever he’s getting. He seems a bit more out of it than usual, doesn’t he?” Daichi asked the barista.

“He does. He’s normally only gone through two coffee’s by now. He’s on his- fourth, I think.” Tsukishima answered as he leaned over the counter and watched Suga have zero idea that they were discussing his caffeine habits.

“Oh well. Get him a pastry or something.”

Tsukishima nodded and pulled out a fresh chocolate croissant. 

Daichi went to the other end of the counter and waited for his smoothie as he watched Suga blankly hand Tsukishima his cup to be refilled. The puzzled expression on his face when Tsukishima handed him the croissant almost made Daichi laugh out loud. Suga turned toward him, pastry, in hand and smiled softly.

“Daichi-”

“Good morning, Suga.”

“Is it still morning?” Suga groaned in response.

“Afternoon-ish.”

Suga leaned against the counter, watching Tsukishima make Daichi’s smoothie. “What’s that?”

“Protein smoothie.”

Suga snorted. “You look like you drink them for every meal.” He eyes Daichi’s toned arms.

Daichi fought the urge to flex and smiled instead. “Thank you?”

Suga laughed, making Daichi smile wider. “It was definitely a compliment. Thanks for the pastry.”

Daichi picked up his smoothie and tilted it toward Suga. “Thanks for the smile.”

Suga shook his head softly and motioned toward his table. “Care to join me for a moment?”

“I’d love to.”

Suga piled his scattered papers into one pile to make room for Daichi. He pulled his laptop closed and moved his messenger back onto the floor. 

Daichi’s eyes roamed over the table. “How long have you been here?”

Suga shrugged. “I honestly don’t know.”

“At least four hours-” Tsukishima called out from behind the counter.

Suga threw him a glare. “At least I’m buying things!”

Daichi pointed at his piles of paper. “Working on a new book?”

Suga tilted his head in confusion. “How’d you know?”

Daichi blushed lightly. “I might have Googled you.”

Suga laughed quietly. “Yeah, I am- or trying to. I’ve got nothing.”

“I’m sure there’s something in that big beautiful brain of yours.” Daichi drummed his fingers against the table as he looked over the sketches that Suga had on the table. “This is cool- is that me?”

Suga blushed when he realized what Daichi found, he thought he left that at home. It was Daichi, thankfully one of the more tasteful sketches. “Ye-yeah. It’s old-”

“How old?” Daichi smiled over his straw.

Suga started stammering, only amusing Daichi further. “Not that old!”

“They’re really good.”

“I had an easy subject.” Suga responded without a beat.

Daichi let out a huff of laughter. “What ideas do you have?”

“I don’t have a single one. I’m here to brainstorm but-” Suga threw his hands in the air, his creative frustration getting the best of him.

Daichi rearranged a few sketches and pushed them toward Suga. Suga glanced down: the first page was the sketch of Daichi in his lifeguard jacket. The drawing was of his peripheral, but it was so very obviously Daichi. The second sketch was one of Oikawa and Akaashi building a sandcastle, Suga able to capture the rare moment where his friends were acting like kids again. The third sketch was of the water, just a light sketch of waves crashing into the rocks. Suga pulled the pictures closer. He could do a lifeguard story. Kids loved lifeguards (probably as much as him and his friends did). He could incorporate kids into the story instead of adults, maybe a rescue story? A simple rescue story. Maybe one of the kids got lost- oh, it could be an informational book! That’s exactly what his publisher was looking for. It could be an informational book about how useful lifeguards are, it would sell really well since it was about to be the start of summer and everyone was headed for the beach. That was perfect-

Daichi watched the gears in Suga’s brain start working. He had no idea what he was thinking, he thought the three sketches he put in front of him looked nice together, they had the same simple artistic style and color palettes, but Suga seemed to have found something else in common. When he looked up at Daichi again, he was smiling. Daichi grinned back. “Told you-”

Suga yanked on the collar of Daichi’s shirt and pressed his lips against the lifeguard's mouth. He kissed him with a hint of both softness and pure need, slow and sweet, before pulling back seconds later. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Daichi leaned forward again and kissed Suga back.

Oikawa desperately wanted to see Iwaizumi but he either kept barely missing him, or Iwaizumi was avoiding him. He hoped for the former, but his fragile self-esteem was getting the best of him. He chewed on his lip as he sat on the shoreline, watching the water. That was the only way he was going to relax. He was annoyed at how damn _desperate_ he felt. It was a new feeling and an uncomfortably strange one as well. He wasn’t used to it in the slightest and he didn’t want to be. He sighed as he pushed his toes into the sand. The sun was fading and it was already too cold to be sitting right in front of the water. Oikawa finally stood and picked up his sandals. 

He had a bad day. He had been fully booked when the day started, but somehow 5 of his 6 clients cancelled. It was incredibly annoying. His last massage ended up being a pervert who was looking for something that Oikawa wasn’t offering. Oikawa loved being a massage therapist, he loved that his hands could make people’s pain go away, even temporarily, but it had been a rocky week to say the least.

He turned toward the parking lot and spotted a familiar face watching him. He narrowed his eyes slightly, hoping Iwaizumi saw him, and went straight toward the parking lot to cross the street to his house. Iwaizumi followed him but Oikawa didn’t acknowledge him until he reached the end of the lot. He spun around and crossed his arms.

Iwaizumi sighed. “Sorry.”

“For?”

“I was avoiding you.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he _was_ a bit hurt. “I got that.”

Iwaizumi stepped toward Oikawa. He took another step when Oikawa didn’t move away. “How was your day?”

“It sucked.”

Iwaizumi nodded slowly. “That’s unfortunate.”

Oikawa tilted his head and blinked back at him. “Is that the best you’ve got? ‘That’s unfortunate’?”

“I should have kissed you yesterday- I wanted to. I just had- you know, I had to go. I should have though. My friends, idiots, they kept talking about how Daichi kissed Suga and Bokuto kissed Akaashi and I just sat there thinking you must think I’m an idiot because I didn’t even hint at it. I just wanted you to know that I wanted to.”

Iwaizumi’s word vomit was as confusing as ever for Oikawa. He tilted his head further. “I’m sorry- what?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and stepped as close as he was going to get to Oikawa without entangling their bodies together. “Do I need to spell it out for you or something?”

“Yes.” Oikawa nodded firmly.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes harder and sighed loudly. He reached for the belt loop on Oikawa’s shorts and slid his other hand to the back of his neck. “Is this how it’s going to be?”

“I sure hope so-” Oikawa responded breathlessly.

Iwaizumi snorted and leaned toward the slightly taller male. “Shut up, Oikawa.” Their kiss was different than anything Oikawa or Iwaizumi had experienced before. Oikawa had kissed plenty of guys, good and bad. Iwaizumi had kissed a few of his own, mostly bad. Something about kissing each other felt like the last piece of a puzzle sliding into place. A piece that you thought you lost, but it turned up 20 years later and it still fit perfectly.

It was _electric_.

Bokuto took Akaashi to a movie. Bokuto liked to think he knew Akaashi a bit based on their short interactions at the truck as well as the last couple of days together. Akaashi wasn’t a people person, Bokuto was still surprised that he even liked hanging out with him. Bokuto knew he was a lot to handle, he knew he was too loud when the situation didn’t call for it, he laughed when he was nervous, his emotions weren’t all appropriate for the situation- he knew all of us. He wanted to be friends with Akaashi despite all of that and he was going to try his hardest.

He even chose a seat in the back corner of the theatre where nobody else was sitting and it was a bit quieter than the middle row where Bokuto would usually sit. He even chose the snacks wisely. Bokuto would usually get the biggest bucket of popcorn, several boxes of candy, and some kind of frozen drink. Again, Akaashi liked quiet. Bokuto went with a smaller bag of popcorn, gummy worms, gummy bears, sour gummy fruit rings (basically any gummy candy that he could find) and waters.

Bokuto sat closest to the wall and Akaashi sunk into the recliner next to him. 

“Do you want some popcorn, Kaashi?”

“Yes, Bokuto, thank you.”

Bokuto watched Akaashi more than he watched the movie. He had zero idea what happened in the movie, he was going to have to look it up on his phone if Akaashi wanted to talk about it. When it ended, Bokuto only had half a bag of sour gummy fruit rings left. It turned out, Akaashi loved gummy candies and Bokuto was very proud to have discovered that fact.

“I thought we could get lunch after but I don’t know if I can eat anything else-”

“That’s okay, Bokuto. We can go walk if you want.”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up at the idea. He held his hand out, still not completely sure if Akaashi would take it. Akaashi did. They talked and talked, walking for longer than they intended as they got carried away with conversation. 

“So you don’t have any family?” Bokuto winced after he asked the question. Sometimes he lacked tact.

Akaashi didn’t seem fazed by it. “No. I just have Oikawa and Suga.”

Bokuto frowned slightly. “You have me too now.”

Akaashi couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. “You’re right.”

Bokuto tugged on Akaashi's hand until the slightly shorter man turned toward him. Bokuto grasped his other hand and frowned a little deeper. “Your hands are bigger than mine.”

Akaashi laughed gently. “Everything else about you is bigger than me, Bokuto, I think it’s only fair if I have something over you.”

Bokuto beamed at the compliment. “I hope you had fun today. I wanted to do something I thought you would like.”

Akaashi nodded and looked down at their intertwined hands. “I did. I had a lot of fun. I usually would just be working.”

“You work a lot.” Bokuto observed. “Ever since I started over here, you’ve worked a lot. You’re always out there with your truck. I was really happy when I saw you hired some help.”

Akaashi looked up at him. “How long have you been paying attention?”

“Since the first time I saw you park there.” Bokuto answered easily. “Daichi likes to make fun of me for it, he always said I should talk to you and I did- kind of.”

“You started coming twice a week for ice cream. You always get the same thing.” Akaashi recited Bokuto’s ridiculous order.

“You know my order?” If it was possible for Bokuto to smile wider, he did.

Akaashi tried to shrug it off like it was his job to know his customers, but he failed to do so. “Of course I do. I liked seeing you.”

Bokuto jumped forward at Akaashi and kissed him. He pulled away as fast as he had moved forward, dropping Akaashi’s hands to cover his face. “Sorry, Kaashi!”

Akaashi covered Bokuto’s hands with his own. “It’s really okay.”

“Are you sure?”

In response, Akaashi leaned forward and kissed the corner of Bokuto’s mouth, internally screaming as he watched a blush erupt across Bokuto’s face. Bokuto couldn’t handle being caught off guard and Akaashi found it endearing. “I’m sure.”

Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi and dug his face into the crook of his neck.Akaashi sighed against Bokuto’s shoulder and hugged him back tightly. 

  
  
  


Suga didn’t just send in a couple of chapters, he finished an entire book. His agent loved it and his publisher thought it was his best book yet. It was going to have him set for the rest of the year which was perfect because he wanted to invest some more money into Akaashi’s truck, it was doing so damn well. He was also wanting to design some new marketing material for Oikawa’s massage parlor. He needed more reliable clients. A thought hit him and he realized he should get in touch with Daichi again.

He pulled out his phone and bit his lip as he smiled at the constant texts between the two.

_Daichi-love! I was wondering if you were available?_

**I’m always available for you Suga.**

Suga blushed wildly. 

_Not for making out! I have a business proposition. My book is going to do amazing and I have you to thank for it so I am definitely making that up to you, but I have something to propose to the Lifeguard Captain._

**I’m just at the tower. It’s a slow day and I have plenty of staff, you should come over here.**

Suga was there in minutes. He grinned up at Daichi who was leaning over the railing, shirtless and beautiful, watching the water. “Daichi-love!”

Daichi’s face reddened, as it had started to, at the nickname. “What’s this business proposition?”

Suga pulled out materials for Oikawa’s shop after he followed Daichi inside. “I’m not sure if you guys know, but Oikawa has a massage parlor down the street called The Grand King Treatment. It’s not far from here-”

Daichi nodded as he thumbed through the brochure. “I’ve seen it- man, a massage would be amazing.”

Suga’s eyes lit up. “Exactly! I was wondering if your station would be interested in some sort of partnership. I mean, you’re all lifeguards, you have huge muscles and you need them massaged!” The idea sounded more eloquent in Suga’s head, but he got insanely distracted with Daichi’s thick thighs as his legs crossed.

Daichi smiled. “I think it sounds great. We can definitely work something out.”

Iwaizumi picked up one of the brochures. “I want a massage.”

“Blatant as ever, Iwaizumi.” Daichi remarked. “There’s a number, you should see if he has any availability today.”

“He does! Go there right now!” Suga pulled out his phone to text Oikawa that he was sending a client his way. Oikawa had already complained that morning that his first client was a no-show so he had a two hour opening. “He’s ready for you.” He neglected to tell Oikawa who his client was and smiled at his mad matchmaking skills.

Iwaizumi was gone in seconds. Daichi snorted at his disappearing figure. “I guess he’s on break.”

Suga leaned over Daichi for a hug, tangling his arms around his neck. “Thank you, Daichi! Oikawa could use the business.”

Daichi pressed his mouth against Suga’s neck, the only space of skin he could reach as Suga strangled him with a hug. “It’s nice how you take care of them.”

Suga pulled back and shrugged. “They’re easy to take care of, thankfully.” He stuffed the papers back into his bag. “Thank you again for the book idea-”

“No, no, that was all you. I just showed you something you already drew. When do I get to read it?”

Suga blushed hard thinking about how he had put Daichi on the cover of it, smiling and gorgeous, in his lifeguard jacket and red shorts and- the thoughts he had while writing it were definitely _not_ appropriate for a children’s book, but the story was. “I’ll have a hard copy of it in a few days. It’s just a kids book.”

“Yeah, but _you_ wrote it so I’d love to read it.”

“You two are sickeningly sweet and I am not going to bear witness to it any longer.” Tanaka got up from the seat he was occupying and walked out the door. “Get married already!”

Suga dissolved into giggles as Daichi leaned his forehead against the table. “You’re ruining my rep, Suga.”

Suga’s laughter only increased. “I’ll go, I have some stuff to do. I’ll let you get back to lifeguarding.” 

Daichi reached for Suga’s hand as he started to leave. “One sec- come here.”

Suga tried not to smile as Daichi rose out of his seat to kiss him. “Can I come over later?”

Suga nodded. “Anytime.”

Oikawa huffed and leaned back in his chair. He wanted to cry. He wanted to lay down on the plush floor and just let it all out. His business was struggling which, all in all, just didn't make any sense to him. Who wouldn't want a massage? _He_ wanted a massage. He pressed his fingers against his temple and yearned for something other than the dull ache in the back of his head that wasn't going away. He shuffled into the main lobby and sat behind the receptionist desk. At least Suga was sending somebody.

The chiming in the door brought his attention back to reality. He looked up, plastering his brightest and most rehearsed smile on his face, and greeted his only appointment of the day that actually would show up.

"Iwa?" 

Iwa, the brute he was, grunted in response. 

Oikawa sighed and leaned his cheek against the counter. "Sorry Iwa, I'd love to chat but I'm waiting for a client."

"I am your client." 

Oikawa looked up slowly, blinking his confusion back. "What?"

"Where do I go?" Iwa was pulling off his jacket.

Oikawa swallowed thickly and pointed at a closed door. "In there." He followed Iwa through the door and motioned to the table and dresser. You can put your stuff there. There's slippers and a robe-"

"Do I have to take all my clothes off?"

Oikawa, for whatever reason, blushed. He was glad Iwa had his back to him. "It will be better if you do, but only remove what you're comfortable removing. I'll be back in a few."

Iwa nodded and Oikawa left. Oikawa caught his breath as he stood outside the door. He sprinted to his phone and fired a text to Suga angrily berating him for not telling him who he sent. He took a calming breath and gathered the oils and lotions he was going to use. He already had stones heated, he wasn't sure who was coming or what exactly he would want, but the hot stones would be perfect for someone like Iwa. Oikawa waited a few more minutes before lightly knocking on the door.

"I'm going to turn the light off, but I'll light some candles. Do you want music?"

"Uh, sure." Iwaizumi shifted on the incredibly comfortable table. It took him longer than he would care to admit to decide if he was going to lay face up or face down. He eventually decided to lay face up.

Oikawa turned on a playlist he had been working on, it was mostly his favorite classical songs, soft and soothing tunes that always lulled him into a state of relaxation. He lit candles that were sporadically scattered around the room, feeling Iwa's eyes on him the entire time. He turned on the diffuser, filling the room with soft scents of lavender. "Did you- did you have anything in mind?" 

Iwaizumi looked up at him and had to take a moment before answering. There was something about seeing Oikawa in that light, the softness of his features highlighted by the shadows from the candles. He looked absolutely flawless. He finally shook his head. "Whatever you want- or uh, whatever you recommend."

Oikawa nodded as he squirted a copious amount of oil into his hands. "I'm going to lower the sheet and start on your neck. Let me know if the pressure is too much or too little." Iwaizumi nodded again. "You can close your eyes if you want, I'll tell you what I'm doing before I do it." Another nod.

Oikawa had done more massages than he could possibly begin to count. He had done them since he found an interest in massaging starting in high school when he began studying muscles and tendons and anything he could figure out. He read all the books that came out and he read all the new studies trying to immerse himself and anything new that he could learn about the subject. He considered himself a bit of an expert at making people feel better and he thoroughly enjoyed it. Something different happened when he touched Iwa's skin. The moment he glided his long fingers across Iwa's neck, he felt it. He liked to think that the darker haired men felt it as well. Oikawa froze for a second, only a second, as Iwa's eyes popped open and caught him.

"Sorry…" Oikawa mumbled the pointless apology and Iwa just nodded, slowly closing his eyes again. _What the fuck was that?_

He shook off the strange feeling and continued to begin the massage. He pressed his fingers into Iwa's neck, gently running them along the top of each of his shoulders. He pressed on the spots that felt the most tense, eliciting a quiet groan from the man beneath him, a groan that Iwa didn't seem to be aware of escaping from his mouth. Oikawa continued spreading the oil along his arms massaging as he went. Oikawa worked Iwaizumi's fingers, caressing them with more care that he thought possible. 

Iwa sighed. "Th-that...good…" The words came out as a soft mumble.

Oikawa smiled and moved to his other hand. He continued to work on his arms for another few minutes before moving to the broad expanse of Iwa's chest. Oikawa softly cleared his throat. " I'm going to start on your chest now." 

"Mm."

Oikawa switched to a warmed lotion, digging into Iwa's pectorals. The look on Iwaizumi's face was one Oikawa would never forget and also his favorite part of giving a massage, pure relaxation and total bliss at his hands. "I'm going to move to your stomach." Another grunted response. Oikawa lathered his hands again and covered Iwaizumi's torso in the warmed lotion, he pulled the sheet down a little further and felt his face warm as he realized Iwaizumi was completely naked. He wasn't even wearing boxers as far as Oikawa could tell. He swallowed down his crush on the man and focused on the massage.

Not long after, he paused again. "I'm going to lift the sheet so you can roll over, I'd like to work on your back."

Iwaizumi's eyes opened slowly and he nodded. Oikawa lifted the sheet to give him space to roll over, looking at the wall as he did. He lowered the sheet again, tucking it low on his back. 

"Is it weird that I'm not talking to you?"

Oikawa let out a gentle laugh, nobody had ever really asked him that before. He wasn't used to people talking while he was giving them a massage. Most of them just laid there quietly until it was over, some of them would give him some direction such as telling him when it was too hard or too soft. That was really it, though. "You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to, most people don't talk and by most I mean pretty much all of them. I won't be offended either way."

Oikawa moved to the table beside them and carefully lifted two of the smaller stones. " I heated up some stones to use during the massage, I think they'll help a lot considering your profession. Would you like me to use them?"

"Yes."

The basalt stones were already prepared, the lotion having been applied, and they were at the perfect temperature. "Tell me if they're too hot." Oikawa cradled two stones and pressed them into Iwa's lower back, hitting the muscles deep in his skin. He moved them around in circles slowly at first then pressing deeper with each movement. Iwaizumi didn't seem to mind the heat. Oikawa moved the stones up Iwa's back, kneading as he went. He pressed them along his neck and moved back down. He finally set the stones to the side and spurt the warmed lotion into his hands. He dragged his fingers along Iwa's sides, moving down to his hips and feeling the tension release as he went. 

He continued the massage for another 45 minutes or so before moving on to his feet. He clutched the stones again, pressing them against the arch of Iwa's feet. 

Another long groan came from the head of the table making Oikawa smile again. He pressed the stones against Iwa's feet, massaging his ankles and calves. "I'm going to lift the sheet up a little further so I can reach your thighs."

"O-ka-y." Iwaizumi's breath was a bit ragged, he sounded sleepy and breathless.

Oikawa kneaded his thick thighs, proud of himself for keeping it professional considering how badly he didn't want to. Kind of pathetic but Oikawa did not care in the slightest. It wasn't until Oikawa felt the tension release from Iwaizumi's hamstrings that he realized the bigger man was fast asleep. Oikawa kept down next to his face and watched him as he lightly snored. He wanted so badly to caress his face, but also didn't want to do that while he was so obviously incapacitated. 

Oikawa blew out the candles and left Iwaizumi to nap. He waited in the lobby, idly wondering if his next appointment would show.

He checked his phone to see Suga had texted back. 

**I know you like him! It's going to be great, Kawa, really! Daichi (Daichi the lifeguard captain not Daichi my soon to be lover and Muse ;) ) said they would set up something with your business!!! He said all his guys are up for memberships to your parlor. MEMBERSHIPS, TOORU!!**

Suga's excitement was both intoxicating and uplifting. Memberships? With all the lifeguards? That would save his business. He smiled fondly at his phone, remembering all the times Suga was there for him, all the times Suga supported his dreams, all the times Suga was there for him when nobody else was. His happy memories were interrupted by the other side of Suga that most people didn't know existed. 

**So….was there a happy ending ;)**

Oikawa rolled his eyes and texted back. _No! He actually...he fell asleep._

**You and your magic hands.**

Oikawa laughed. _Shut up, perve!_

Akaashi sighed as he looked over the profits from last week's sales. The truck was doing well, but it just wasn't doing well enough. He sighed again, leaning back in his chair to run his hands over his face. He pushed his reading glasses up into his hair and rubbed his fingers against the table. He wasn't going to make rent, he knew that at least a week ago. Suga wouldn't mind, he never did, bug Akaashi did. Suga used the rent to pay for utilities mostly, but Akaashi was almost always short. The lot rent on the space he used at the beach doubled that month and he wasn't ready for that. He took in a shaky breath and closed his notebook. He needed to do _something_. He stood and stretched, glancing at the clock. It was around 6 so the guys could probably use some help at the truck. He pulled his dark apron on and headed across the street. He wasn't ready for what he saw.

Lev and Yaku were absolutely surrounded, the line was incredibly long and it made zero sense. There was no reason for that many people to be surrounding the truck. It must be on fire or something. Akaashi's walk turned into a jog as he headed for the truck, his finances flashing before his eyes. He still wasn't ready for what he saw.

Bokuto, big and beautiful Bokuto, had ice cream dripping down his chest. Beside him, red faced and trying to cover himself, was Asahi who also had ice cream dripping down his body. A third lifeguard with a buzz cut and devilish smile was devouring the last of what appeared to be a gigantic ice cream cone. Bokuto was grinning, Asahi looked like he wanted to vomit, and Tanaka was laughing. Teenagers and adults alike surrounded the three absolute specimens, taking pictures and recording.

"And your winner of the Dozen Scoop Ice Cream Eating Contest: Bokuto!" Yaku shouted into the crowd as Bokuto pumped his arms in the air. "The truck is now open, please form two lines: cash and card. If you're just here for the hot lifeguards, they're taking donations for photos with them! Be sure to join us tomorrow for the ice cream wrestling!"

Akaashi rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the crowd form three lines. _What the hell was happening?_ He pushed his way toward the truck and opened the back of it.

"Bossman!" Lev greeted loudly as he scooped ice cream and toppings faster than he thought possible.

"Hey Akaashi." Yaku greeted as he handed change back. 

"What's uh, what's going on out there?" Akaashi was slightly worried about the answer.

"It was Bo's idea! Man, it's been crazy. Did you know the lifeguard team was millions of followers on their social media pages? Bokuto was here earlier when it was slow and he thought it was crazy that we didn't have more business. He started live streaming and people just started showing up! They came out of nowhere! We might even need to hire extra help." Yaku processed six different transactions in unison with Lev making 6 different orders as he explained the situation to Akaashi. "It's been crazy, but we've got it."

"Let me help-" Akaashi's head was still spinning but he offered anyway.

Yaku and Lev refused, they were a well oiled machine. "Not a chance. If anything, get out there and thank Bokuto. He even got Asahi and Tanaka to do an ice cream eating contest. They're taking donations for photos and giving us half the proceeds. They send the other half to a local youth lifeguard team."

Akaashi's head continued to spin. He dialed his ice cream distributor that held his backup product that he had made and had them send it over. The inventory was looking low. "Okay- uh are you sure you don't need me?"

They gave him a simultaneous thumbs up, forcing Akaashi out of the truck. He found Bokuto posing with a teenage girl, he was grinning at the camera. Akaashi couldn't help the small smile that crept across his face as he watched Bokuto solve the majority of the problems he had spent the last 2 weeks stressing over.

Akaashi hung out in the truck, helping where they would let him until the line finally dwindled down a couple of hours later. They had one flavor of ice cream left, people didn't care what it was they still bought it. The lifeguard pictures raised almost a grand somehow, people donated from $1 to $50 for pictures for them. Bokuto finally found Akaashi after most people had left, his eyes lighting up as he skipped toward him. His face fell slightly when he realized how forced Akaashi's smile was, the corners of his eyes prickling with tears.

Bokuto squatted in front of him and reached for his hand. "Akaashi… Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

Akaashi sniffled and shook his head. He covered Bokuto's hand with his own. "Bokuto, thank you." The words were whispered, meant only to be shared with Bokuto. "So much." 

Bokuto smiled up at him. "Always, Akaashi. I just thought everyone should try your ice cream, ya know? It's so good! I didn't know so many people would just show u-"

Akaashi flung himself toward Bokuto, looping his arms around the taller man's neck, grateful that Bokuto's strength kept them both from crashing into the ground. "Thank you."

Bokuto hugged Akaashi tight, still not totally sure why it was such a big deal but he couldn't have been happier with Akaashi's reaction. The only thing he wanted more was-

Akaashi turned his head and softly kissed Bokuto's cheek, chuckling as pink warmth spread across his face. "You're incredible." Akaashi rested his forehead against Bokuto's until they both closed the distance at the same time.

Oikawa looked up as the door to one of the massage rooms opened. Iwaizumi was rubbing one of his eyes and adjusting his shirt, looking positively adorable. “Hey-”

Iwaizumi rushed over to Oikawa and leaned over the other side of the counter. “I am sorry.”

Oikawa’s eyebrows knitted together. “For what?”

“Falling asleep.”

Oikawa dismissed his apology with a wave of his hand. “It’s fine, Iwa. It happens.”

“I don’t know what happened-” Iwaizumi rubbed his face as he spoke.

“You needed it. I could feel it.” Oikawa responded, leaning his chin on his hand.

“You could feel it?”

Oikawa nodded. “In your muscles. You were really tense. You relaxed pretty easily, though.”

“I want to set this up as a regular thing. Weekly? Can you do that?”

Oikawa’s eyes widened slightly. “Yeah-”

“Or maybe that isn’t enough. Twice a week. Can you do that?”

Oikawa nodded again.

“Three times? Is that enough?”

“Twice is more than enough, Iwa. That’s generally what your insurance covers.” Oikawa pulled out one of his pamphlets and pushed it across the counter.

“If I wanted to do more than that, I could just pay for it.” Iwa muttered to himself as he studied the pamphlet that he had already memorized. “I won’t fall asleep next time.” Oikawa wasn’t sure which one of them he was trying to reassure. “Do you have another client soon?”

“Nope.” Oikawa responded with a pop of his mouth. “I had two others but they cancelled. I’ll clean the room then probably close up.” _Hopefully not for good_. He thought to himself.

“Daichi already spoke with his boss, they’re going to sign up 16 of the guys for twice a week sessions. It’s covered in our insurance plan.”

Oikawa’s mouth dropped. “What?”

Iwaizumi nodded as he continued looking at the pamphlet. “That’s just for our station, he said the others were interested as well when Daichi mentioned it.”

“Ser-seriously?” Oikawa choked the words out.

Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa and realized the brunette was crying, trying hard not to but a couple of tears slipped out. “Isn’t that...good news?”

Oikawa laughed and wiped his eyes. “I can’t even explain how good of news it is.”

Iwaizumi leaned further over the counter. “Can you try?” 

Oikawa glanced down at the paper pamphlets littering his desk. “I was probably going to close after summer. Business during the summer is usually pretty good, but after...it’s hard, you know? Starting from the ground up. I put everything that I had into this- physically, mentally, financially and at first it was really good. New, bright, shiny then, I don’t know, regulars are hard to find I guess. Most of my business now are regulars that are friends of Suga’s, they’re basically keeping me afloat.” Oikawa glanced up at Iwa’s sympathetic expression and swallowed thickly. “Sorry, I don’t mean to unload. I’m just a little stressed.”

“Maybe you’re the one who needs a massage.”

Oikawa scoffed. “You’re probably right.”

“I can-”

“Not with those ham hands of yours.” Oikawa laughed as Iwaizumi blushed. His offer wasn’t genuine and that was fine. 

“Are you going to clean up now?”

Oikawa nodded and stood, massaging his hands. “Yeah, why?”

“I’ll wait out here. You should come over. I want to make you dinner.”

Oikawa tilted his head slightly. Iwaizumi was _forward_ and Oikawa had no idea what to do with it. “Okay.”

Suga was sprawled across the couch on his stomach when he heard a soft knock at the window. He glanced over to a certain gorgeous dark-haired man and a smile took over his face. “Daichi-love.” Suga greeted as he pulled the sliding glass door open. He moved to the side, brushing his lips across Daichi’s cheek as he passed.

“I brought you dinner.” 

“You’re a God, honestly.” Suga went back to the couch and patted the cushion next to him.

Daichi sat and pulled the coffee table closer. He spread the takeout boxes across the coffee table. “I’ll be honest- I’m not sure what you’re into food wise, other than ice cream, but Akaashi mentioned that you like simple things.”

Suga’s heart soared and mouth watered at the different foods Daichi brought. “You asked Akaashi what to bring me?”

Daichi nodded. “Yeah, I wasn’t sure-”

Suga pulled Daichi’s face to look at him. “You. Are. Awesome.”

Daichi laughed and smiled. “Kiss me, Suga.”

They fell into a food coma, still laying on the couch a couple of hours later, Suga’s arms wrapped around Daichi’s waist. Daichi ran his fingertips across Suga’s neck, lightly touched right above where his collar ended. Suga twitched at the soft touch. He tilted his head up toward Daichi. 

“Daich-”

“Hmm?” 

“ _Daichi_ -”

“Yes?” Daichi looked down at Suga whose eyes were darkened in the fading light. 

They were on each other in seconds, tangling together and fighting to find what position worked best. Suga ended up beneath Daichi, his back pressing against the cushion of the couch. He lightly tugged on the hair just above the nap of Daichi’s neck, inching their face impossibly close. The quiet hum of the TV was the perfect background noise, just loud enough to cover the sounds of Daichi groaning as Suga tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. They kissed and kissed and kissed, breathlessly and softly, slowly and roughly, until they each had to come up for air. Daichi was panting above him, all but ready to throw caution to the wind and take Suga on the damn couch. Suga’s normally milky complexion was flushed, his chest rising as fast as Daichi’s, falling just the same.

Daichi ran his thumb along Suga’s jaw, smiling as Suga hummed softly at the touch. “You’re beautiful, Suga.”

Suga’s face flushed, he threw a hand over his eyes. “Stop, Daichi-”

Daichi kissed Suga’s fingertips, his palm, and up to his wrist. “Beautiful.”

The glass door sliding open interrupted any further compliments. Suga craned his head to see which roommate it was. 

Oikawa sat across from Iwaizumi and watched it methodically cut vegetables. When Iwa said he wanted to make him dinner, Oikawa automatically thought about take-out. Iwaizumi clearly had other things in mind with some home cooked ramen. Ramen! 

Oikawa waited patiently until Iwa set the steaming bowl in front of him. Oikawa bowed his head in thanks and immediately dug in. He closed as he tried not to completely devour the bowl in front of him. He looked up and realized Iwaizumi was staring at him with his mouth half open and his chopsticks poised near his face. 

“What?”

“Do you- are you-” Iwaizumi was _blushing_ and Oikawa did not know why. Oikawa huffed and crossed his arms. “You are _moaning_ , Oikawa.”

“I am not!” Oikawa responded indignantly. 

Iwaizumi glared at him. “Yes, you are.” 

Oikawa probably was, the ramen was _really_ good, but he wasn’t about to readily admit all of that. He stuck with a partial truth. “This is really good, thank you Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi scoffed and turned back to his own bowl, muttering something about Oikawa being indecent. 

Oikawa huffed again, lifting the bowl to his mouth, with an intentional lack of manners. “Don’t call me indecent when you had a hard-on during the massage.” Oikawa muttered the words as well, but judging from Iwa’s face that reddened from his neck to the tips of his ears. Oikawa bit his lip to keep from laughing. He didn’t mean to bring it up, but he couldn’t help himself. He thought for sure Iwaizumi was going to kick him out, so he finished his ramen as fast as possible, slurping it down indecently. He stood and gave Iwa a genuine smile, wide and flashing. “I’ll see myself out-”

“What?”

Oikawa turned back toward the still red faced man and raised an eyebrow. “I assumed-”

Iwa rolled his eyes. “I’m not a teenager, Oikawa. I’m not going to ask you to leave.”

Oikawa settled back into the chair across from Iwa. “Oh. Well, don’t be embarrassed about it, it happens every now-”

“We are changing this conversation.” Iwa said abruptly, holding a hand up. He mimicked Oikawa and finished his bowl.

Oikawa drummed his fingers against the table and shrugged. “Wanna makeout?”

Iwaizumi reddened again, rolled his eyes again, and got up from the table to set their bowls into the sink. He walked around to Oikawa’s side of the table and yanked the back of his collar until Oikawa nearly fell out of his chair. Oikawa yelped as he tipped backward. Iwaizumi caught him, his hand cradling the middle of Oikawa’s back and his other hand sliding up to brush over his flushed cheek. “Yes.”

“Uh- holy shit-” Oikawa gasped the words out, bringing his hands up to wrap around Iwa’s arms to steady himself. 

Iwaizumi leaned down and kissed him, long and slow. Oikawa died a little inside and it was incredible.

Bokuto walked Akaashi back to his house later that evening. They walked slow and silent, soaking up as much time with one another as possible. Bokuto was watching the beach for a few hours that night so he had to get back to the tower. Akaashi stopped just before his fence and turned toward Bokuto. Bokuto was staring up at the moon as it overtook the sky, banishing the sun for the next 10 hours or so.

“Thank you, Bokuto. For everything. It means a lot.” Akaashi was a man of few words, Bokuto realized that pretty quickly. Bokuto noticed that he had to observe Akaashi when he wasn’t talking in order to understand what he was saying and he was okay with that.Bokuto always used his words, maybe more than necessary, and he felt grounded around Akaashi. He really enjoyed the comforting feeling.

Bokuto smiled at Akaashi, concentrating on the darkest part of his navy eyes. “Of course, Kaashi. I just want the world to see you how I do.”

Akaashi tilted his head slightly, a wistful smile spreading across his face. He had only really known Bokuto for days, but there was something so comfortable about being in his presence, like it was where Akaashi was meant to be, like Bokuto was something that he didn’t even realize he was missing. He stared back into his bright golden eyes and stepped toward him. He rewarded Bokuto with a kiss, a soft one that turned into something more as Bokuto pressed Akaashi against the wall next to the fence. 

The loud squawk of Bokuto’s radio brought an otherwise hazy world back into focus for the two of them. 

“Sorry, Kaashi. I have to get back.”

Akaashi kissed Bokuto one last time. “That’s okay. I’ll see you tomorrow. Stay safe.”

Bokuto grinned. “I always do.” He ran his thumb across Akaashi’s jaw for good luck.

Akaashi sighed softly and watched Bokuto until he couldn’t discern him from the other flocks of people walking the shoreline late at night. He turned into his house and was, for the second time that day, completely unprepared for what he saw. At least this time nobody was half-naked although it looked like they were headed that direction. Akaashi covered his eyes and went straight to his bedroom, Suga giggling behind him the entire way.

Oikawa woke up in Iwaizumi’s bed. The night before came flooding back to him and he stretched against the warm body behind him. He smirked at the tanned arm lazily slung over his bare stomach. They both ended up shirtless and in their boxers, a generous make-out session that ended with the two of them falling asleep in between kisses. It was lovely.

Suga woke up half underneath Daichi, the two of them still curled up on the large couch together. He smiled softly and pushed his face against the soft cotton shirt Daichi wore. He felt Daichi stir slightly and tighten his grip around Suga’s shoulders. Daichi mumbled nonsense into Suga’s hair, eliciting a quiet laugh from the ashen-haired man. Suga wrapped an arm around Daichi’s waist and refused to get up.

  
Akaashi woke up to texts that Bokuto had sent throughout the night, starting when he got bored around 8 pm up until he stopped around 2 am. They were short and sweet, telling Akaashi what he was doing, how bored he was, how he didn’t understand why they had _him_ on duty of all people (it was probably because he was the newest guy on the team, even if it was by years). Akaashi clutched his phone to his chest, smiling at the ceiling.


	2. Ebb & Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Iwaizumi reached the tower within seconds of each other, greeted by a flurry of red sirens and too many people for 4 in the morning.
> 
> “What’s the situation?” Daichi asked as he leaned over the radar that Asahi was worriedly looking at.
> 
> Kuroo pointed at a small blip they had taken a picture of. “Bokuto is missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't new, this is just me combining and organizing the sequel. i thought it'd do better as a two chapter fic.

In different apartments and at the exact same time, Iwaizumi and Daichi rushed out of their lover’s arms. Daichi rolled off of the couch after hearing a call over the radio. Iwaizumi rolled off of his bed after his phone let out an emergency squawk. Suga and Oikawa wore similar looks of confusion and amusement, the latter emotion fading as they saw the urgency in their significant other’s actions. Daichi was cursing loudly. Iwaizumi was mumbling quietly.

Daichi yanked open the sliding glass door and stopped for a moment, only just remembering Suga was still half-asleep on the couch. He blinked over at the serene looking man rubbing his eyes. “Shit- sorry, Suga. I have to go. Something- I’m not sure. I have to go. I’ll text you.”

Suga nodded and stayed up until Daichi disappeared from sight. He glanced at his phone, it was just past 4am. Lifeguards had demanding schedules, apparently. He stretched his arms and padded back into his own room, promptly falling asleep.

A few blocks over, Oikawa was whining and Iwaizumi was rolling his eyes as he pulled his jacket on. 

“No, you can’t come-”

“But-”

“No.”

“Buuuuuuut-”

“No, Tooru.”

Oikawa melted into a puddle of Oikawa scented liquid under Iwaizumi’s comforter. “Oh _Hajime_ -”

“I’ll be back. Be here.” Iwaizumi responded gruffly. He sighed at Oikawa’s still figure beneath the comforter and pressed a kiss to what he assumed was Oikawa’s head. “I’ll text you.”

++++++++

Daichi and Iwaizumi reached the tower within seconds of each other, greeted by a flurry of red sirens and too many people for 4 in the morning.

“What’s the situation?” Daichi asked as he leaned over the radar that Asahi was worriedly looking at.

Kuroo pointed at a small blip they had taken a picture of. “Bokuto is missing.”

“This is where he was last spotted?”

Asahi rubbed the back of his neck. “Not really, no. This is where we last heard from him. He hadn’t been spotted for about an hour.”

“AN HOUR?” Daichi really didn’t mean to yell the words. He inhaled a calming breath and glanced at the recent reports. “Who the fuck was out swimming at 3 am?”

“Some kids. We didn’t even see them go out there, they avoided cameras and the parking lot patrol.” Kuroo said. “Bokuto was able to get the first two girls just fine but the third- she went under and-”

“He went after her, of course he went after her.” Daichi finished.

“He had his torp with him. Tanaka was with him too. The girl resurfaced with Bokuto’s vest.”

Daichi shook his head softly. Bokuto was the first one out of everyone that would remove the only thing keeping him afloat if he knew he wasn’t going to make it but the person he was rescuing had a chance. He had a sense of selflessness that nobody else he knew possessed.

Asahi nodded solemnly. “Tanaka and Kita are out there on the boat now. They took Kenma with them.”

Daichi sucked in a short breath. “Fuck.” He looked out at the angry dark ocean and hoped for the best. Unfortunately, the best after missing for an hour was simply being able to find his body.

“I’m going to take the jet ski out.” Iwaizumi was already yanking his jacket off.

“Absolutely not. You won’t be able to see anything.” Daichi reprimanded, shutting down Kuroo as well as he stood next to Iwaizumi.

“Are we just supposed to sit here?” Iwaizumi asked angrily. 

“Each of you take a second and third boat out with a team.” Daichi didn’t know what they would be able to accomplish without light and sunrise was about an hour and a half away still. He clutched Bokuto’s duffel bag that was draped over the chair next to him. “We will find him.”

++++++++

When Akaashi started making his way toward his truck the next morning, he had a hard time getting past the crowds. His truck was parked just past a long strip of caution tape and he had a strong feeling he wasn’t going to be opening that day. 

He walked toward the lifeguard tower and saw the first responder presence was focused around there. He pulled up news reports and it seemed quiet in the area, nothing urgent was reported. He looked around for a familiar face and finally spotted Daichi. He raised his hand to wave but the pain etched across Daichi’s face made him hesitate. Daichi caught his eyes before Akaashi could pull back into the crowd. He frowned slightly, speaking in a low voice to the gray and black haired man standing next to him. The man glanced at Akaashi and nodded to Daichi. He made his way toward Akaashi. Daichi made his way up the stairs.

Akaashi didn’t like the look on his face either.

The man didn’t say anything, he simply grabbed Akaashi’s forearm and dragged him toward the tower, through the gathered crowd and reporters that seemed to be on standby.

Akaashi was pulled until he met Daichi in the main area of the tower and the flurry of activity going on was like nothing he’d seen before.

“Daichi-”

“Come on back here with me.” Daichi motioned toward a back office and Akaashi followed him. He saw Kuroo, Tanaka, Asahi, and other lifeguards he didn’t recognize. None of them made eye contact with him, too busy discussing over maps.

“What’s going on?” Akaashi asked as soon as they reached the office.

“You should sit down-”

“Is he okay?” Akaashi swallowed down the panic climbing his throat. 

Daichi pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes, inadvertently giving Akaashi his answer.

“What happened?” Akaashi asked in a whisper.

“He’s missing.” Daichi finally answered. “He went on a rescue last night, these three girls went off into the water around 3am or so. They were able to rescue two of them but the third went under. Bokuto went after her. She resurfaced but he didn’t-”

“He drowned?” Akaashi was having trouble controlling his breathing.

“He’s still missing-”

“But he might have drowned?”

“He might-”

“He could be dead?”

“Akaashi, please-”

“He’s dead?” Akaashi didn’t realize he was standing and screaming until Daichi wrapped his arms around him tightly and he started sobbing in the slightly shorter man’s shoulder. “He’s dead?”

“He’s missing, Keiji. He’s missing until we find- something that proves otherwise.”

“You mean his body- he’s missing until you find his body.” Akaashi’s sobs came harder until he collapsed on the floor.

“I’m going to call Suga, okay?”

Akaashi didn’t answer.

Daichi pulled out his phone and prayed Suga wasn’t still sleeping as he liked to do in the mornings. 

“Daichi-love! It’s been so long-”

“Koushi-”

“What’s- is that- is that Akaashi? Daichi, what’s going on? Where are you? Are you at the tower? What happened? I’m on my way-”

The call ended in a flurry of Suga’s questions and what sounded like his sliding door being flung open as he began a sprint across the street.

Suga was there before Daichi could lift Akaashi off of the floor, worry displacing his permanent soft smile. “Akaashi- what happened?” Suga wrapped his arms around Akaashi and held him against his chest. He looked up at Daichi with questions in his eyes.

“Bo-Bokuto-Bokuto-Bokuto-” Akaashi cried the name into Suga’s t-shirt.

“He’s missing.” Daichi elaborated as he squatted next to them. He reached out at the same time Suga did, finding each other’s hands. They squeezed each other’s hands as Akaashi cried.

++++++++

Akaashi left the truck to Yaku and Lev for the days following the news about Bokuto. He couldn’t function. He chastised himself for it, he hadn’t even known Bokuto that long but everything about him missing was _wrong_ . That kind of thing wasn’t supposed to happen to _him_. Akaashi sat on the shoreline for the third day in a row, diligently watching the water. Search and rescue efforts continued each day from daybreak to nightfall, as many as 23 lifeguards in the water at once. The chances of finding Bokuto’s body were slim. Those chances dwindled as the hours passed, but Akaashi’s hope didn’t.

Akaashi dug his feet into the sand as he watched the waves break.

A person like Bokuto doesn’t just plop into your life then disappear so suddenly. Life just doesn’t work like that. Akaashi had dealt with enough shit to know that Bokuto was not going to be just another awful thing that happened to him. It didn’t make sense. You don’t create someone like Bokuto, a momentous shining light like him, and then end that life without a second thought. Life doesn’t work that way. It _can’t_.

Akaashi felt a soft hand on his shoulder, squeezing in support. A body sat in the sand next to him, replacing the mug of coffee between Akaashi’s legs that had since gone cold.

“I brought you dinner. Iwaizumi made it.” Oikawa pushed the tupperware toward Akaashi who (tried to) smile gratefully. Oikawa didn’t need the reassurance, he knew Akaashi was thankful. Oikawa looked out at the water, dreading the sight. He recalled the first conversation he had with Iwaizumi about how endless the ocean was and since hearing the news about Bokuto, he desperately wished it wasn’t actually endless. Oikawa agreed with his original assessment that the ocean was _scary_.

He looked over at Akaashi whose eyes hadn’t left the waves. He hoped Akaashi would at least smell the food, maybe inhale some nutrients that way. He stayed with Akaashi for another hour, until the sun dipped below the horizon and he had to get back for an evening appointment. He kissed the top of Akaashi’s head and motioned toward the tupperware.

“Eat. Please.”

Akaashi nodded absentmindedly. Oikawa gave him one last look, draped his jacket over Akaashi’s shoulders, and then left the beach.

Oikawa passed Daichi on his way to his massage parlor. Daichi offered a sad knowing smile.

“He’s still out there?”

Oikawa nodded, glancing back to the sand that seemed to swallow Akaashi up. “He is. He’s… he’s-” Oikawa choked back a sob, breathing deep to avoid breaking down. “He’s waiting.”

Daichi leaned into a hug, tightening his arms around Oikawa. “He will come back.”

“You don’t know that-”

“I’m saying it anyway. The more I say it out loud, the more someone has to hear me and finally just bring him back if not just for the sheer sake of never hearing my whining again.” 

Oikawa huffed out a laugh. “I’m so worried about him.”

“We all are. My guys are keeping an eye on him when you two aren’t there.” Daichi frowned and scratched his head in thought. “I’m worried about Suga, too. He’s devoting so much time to helping with search and rescue efforts and taking care of Akaashi, I’m really worried he isn’t taking care of himself either.”

“Suga takes care of himself by taking care of others. I’m keeping an eye on him. I promise.”

Daichi smiled thankfully and they said their goodbyes.

Daichi went to the tower for the fourth time that day, moving swiftly before his co-lifeguards could put too much thought into why he was there again. He took a moment to stare sadly at the hunched over figure, slowly removing something from a container and bringing it to his mouth. Eating. He’d have to let Oikawa know that.

Daichi rubbed his eyes as he studied a topographic map of the area. It was a more updated one than the previous ones that they had. He fanned his fingers across the map, guiding lines with a ruler to judge the area where Bokuto’s body could have floated to in the span of the few days he had been missing. 

“What is this…” Daichi muttered to himself. The updated map had an old waterfront facility on it, about 6 miles or so down the shore. It looked like an out of service watercraft rental. Daichi picked up his phone and immediately chartered a boat to take him over there. It hadn’t been cleared. Though the chances were slim, they were still chances.

“Kuroo- Iwaizumi. Come with me.” Daichi nudged the two men, the former half-asleep at the end of a long shift. “There’s somewhere I want to check.”

++++++++

The boat pulled up to the shabby dock that seemed to be falling apart as they looked at it. Judging it safe enough to stand on, Daichi and Iwaizumi made their way to the run down storefront damaged by years of no upkeep and strong mists of water. They looked around the area for 45 minutes before meeting at the dock again. Kuroo was frowning when he saw the look of absolute defeat in their eyes.

“It was worth a shot, Captain.” Kuroo said over the waves breaking against the wood.

Daichi ran his fingers through his short hair, roughly gripping the strands. 

“Daichi-” 

“No, Hajime. No. This- fuck!” Daichi swore into the wind. “He is my responsibility. He is my responsibility. He can’t just- he can’t be-” Daichi stared back at the storefront. “He just can’t.” Daichi turned back toward the building, his eyes alert for any type of movement.

Something finally caught his eye.

“Hajime- come here!” Daichi stepped off of the deck and into the shallow water, reaching just above his knees. He reached beneath broken planks and pulled out a familiar red jacket. 

Kuroo’s gasp could be heard from the boat.

“Help me- help me-” Daichi yanked the planks away, clearing space to search the murky water. There was no sign of anything other than a tattered jacket. He handed it to Iwaizumi. Daichi was ready to turn around when he realized that there was an open hatch barely covered by the water. “There-” Daichi plucked his flashlight off of his hip and shined the light toward the opening. “There-” He was whispering in a desperate attempt at hope. Daichi ignored the tear of his skin as he pulled the tattered planks free, exposing a half waterlogged basement.

Moments of agony passed before Daichi saw movement. His voice caught in his throat. Thankfully Iwaizumi was there with him, climbing into the small basement and hauling Bokuto out of it.

Daichi cupped Bokuto’s face in his hands. “God. _How_?”

Bokuto’s eyes were bloodshot, red-rimmed, and half-lidded but somehow his smile made an appearance, albeit weakly. “I knew you’d find me, Kaashi.” His voice was raspy and broken. He passed out against Daichi as Iwaizumi started taking his vitals.

++++++++

Akaashi was sitting on the beach when he heard shoes crunching sand, sprinting toward him. Distressed looks covered their faces as they came to a quick stop a mere couple of feet from him. Akaashi scrunched his eyebrows together at the sight of the tear streaked faces of his best friends. “What-”

“They found him-”

“They found Bokuto-”

“Daichi and-”

“Iwaizumi-”

“They found him-”

“Come-”

Suga and Oikawa carried Akaashi to their car, his legs too weak to support him. 

Bokuto looked like he was _dead_. 

He was pale and clammy and his face was drained of all color. His hair was dirty and smelled like sea water and it laid flat against the pillow propped behind his head. His head was tilted to the side, crooked and staring out of the window. He wasn’t hooked up to any machines and somehow that worried Akaashi more than anything. Daichi and Iwaizumi stood when they saw the three tall men in the doorway. Suga reached for Daichi and they went to wait in the hallway. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa and checked him over for nonexistent injuries, much to Oikawa’s confusion. They also went to wait in the hall.

Bokuto’s head turned and a lazy smile crossed his face.

Akaashi hurled himself onto the bed, crushing Bokuto beneath his full bodyweight. Bokuto stretched an arm across Akaashi’s back and hugged him tightly. 

“I know this is going to sound crazy,” Bokuto whispered into Akaashi’s hair. “But there was no way I was going to leave you behind. I think- no, I know- I love you, Keiji and I know it hasn’t been a long time but you were all I could think about. Everything hurt so much and I thought- I really thought I was going to die and all I could think was that I wanted to see you and your fleet of ice trucks. I could be on your website advertising new flavors and I just- I couldn’t lose that.” Bokuto’s voice was wavering and he was crying. 

Akaashi couldn’t even form a thought let alone a sentence. He blinked up at Bokuto and fell apart all over again. “ _Thank you_.” Akaashi stared into those golden eyes he had easily become so familiar with. “Koutarou, I-”

“I know.” Bokuto whispered again, running his thumb across Akaashi’s cheek and jawline. “I know, Kaashi.”

“Are you...okay?”

“I think so. A lot of stuff still hurts. This is the first time I’ve really been awake. Daichi and Iwaizumi had just gotten here.” Bokuto spoke slowly and quietly, rubbing Akaashi’s face as he did. He was trying to memorize all the lines, a light freckles, and the curve of his eyelashes.

“You were gone for _three_ _days_.” Akaashi started to sob again against Bokuto’s hand.

“I know that must have been hard on you-”

“No, Koutarou! What? No! You- it must have been hard on _you_ \- what? Stop, don’t say that- don’t even think about it. Just stop, please stop-”

Bokuto pulled Akaashi’s head against his neck. “Shh, Keiji. I’m okay.”

++++++++

Bokuto had several visitors throughout the next week and half that he was in the hospital. His room was overstuffed with so many get well soon gifts that Akaashi had to move things out of the way in order to sit down whenever he wanted to visit him.

On the day he was to be discharged, Akaashi helped Bokuto into the wheelchair that Akaashi insisted he use after several doctors recommended it. Bokuto was ready to get back to work the next day but Akaashi was ready to strangle him first.

“I really don’t need it!” Bokuto whined as he settled into the overly comfortable padded chair.

“Why pass up being catered to, Bokuto? It’s great!” Noya said as he moved the brakes up with his feet. “Let Akaashi take care of you. I let Asahi take care of me all the time and I’m never even injured. My favorite is when I’m waiting at home for him naked and-”

“Nishinoya! Please stop!” Asahi’s words were muffled as his hands covered his reddened face.

Noya threw his head back in laughter and steered Bokuto toward the elevators.

Bokuto settled his chin on his hand and started his plans to be the most difficult patient ever so he could get back to work as soon as possible. 

“I know what you’re thinking.”

Bokuto startled at Akaashi’s chastising voice. He turned slowly and caughter the younger man’s eye. “I’m not-” Akaashi’s eyes narrowed. Bokuto rolled his. “I just want to go home.”

++++++++

Bokuto did exactly what he planned to do, he was the _worst_ patient ever.

Akaashi visited him whenever he could and frequently found him working out (something the doctor said to not dive into for at least a month). Akaashi scolded him and Bokuto was feeling more and more like a child as his activities were limited. Two weeks into his recovery, he went to meet with Daichi to talk about going back to work.

Daichi was sitting across from him with his elbow on his desk and his fingers tented in front of his face. Bokuto had just asked for his return-to-work date and Daichi was not exactly understanding why he wanted to come back so quickly. Bokuto didn’t seem to be fully processing what happened to him.

“I’m so fucking tired of sitting at home, man. I have to get back on the water. There’s no medical reason to not let me back on the water. Just add me back to the schedule.” Bokuto was beyond frustrated.

Daichi sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I don’t think you’re ready.”

“Why the fuck not?”

Daichi glared at his outburst but Bokuto didn’t seem to regret his colorful language. “Have you started seeing the therapist that the doctor recommended?”

“I don’t need to see a therapist.” Bokuto responded through gritted teeth. Akaashi had been asking him the same damn question on a daily basis, going as far as leaving the number in different places around Bokuto’s apartment _just in case_ Bokuto hadn’t already memorized the number “I don’t.” Bokuto repeated at Daichi’s disbelieving expression.

“I’m not putting you back on the schedule yet. That’s final.”

Bokuto angrily sprung to his feet, knocking the metal chair onto its back. He stormed out of the office, ignoring the curious looks he received. Daichi stood, fixed the chair, and returned to his seat. He pulled his phone out and reread Akaashi’s texts.

_I’m worried about him._

_Really worried._

_He hasn’t showered, did you know that? He’s just wiping himself down, the amount of baby wipes he’s going through is insane._

_He’s been stocking up on hand sanitizer instead of washing his hands._

_Have you noticed?_

_I’m worried._

_He doesn’t want to see the therapist. He doesn’t think anything is wrong anymore._

_I can’t even get him to drink water unless I fill it for him and he isn’t in the room to see it happen! I spilled a pot of water in your kitchen the other night and he screeched. He said the movie scared him which would be explainable if we were watching anything other than The Grinch!_

Daichi sighed again. He had noticed. There was hand sanitizer all over the apartment, the trash can was filling unnecessarily fast from all the wipes Bokuto was going through. He also seemed to have forgotten how to flush the toilet. Daichi imagined it was the noise that bothered him. Bokuto needed to talk to someone.

++++++++

“Kiss me again-”

“No.”

“Iwa- _pleaaaaaase_!”

“No. You’re so annoying.”

Oikawa huffed and crossed his arms. “Can’t you just be nice to me for once?”

Iwaizumi snorted and turned to face Oikawa in the middle of the frozen food section of the grocery store. Oikawa turned around and yelped as he came face to face with Iwaizumi. He took a step back and his back hit the door in front of the frozen french fries.

“You are the most beautiful person that I’ve ever met.” Iwaizumi pressed his lips against Oikawa’s neck. “I love kissing you here.” Iwaizumi kissed his bare shoulder. “And here.” Iwaizumi kissed his earlobe. “And here.”

Oikawa shuddered and pushed Iwaizumi back roughly, the shorter man chuckling as he stumbled a few steps backward. “What- what- what- you-! What!”

“That’s why I didn’t kiss you again. Annoying.” 

Oikawa continued sputtering as Iwaizumi studied the difference between crinkle cut and shoestring french fries. He knew Oikawa loved frozen french fries. 

“Give me the basket!”

“What? No, Oikawa. You’ll just put dumb shit in it-”

Oikawa snatched the basket out of his hands and Iwaizumi laughed for the rest of the grocery store as Oikawa attempted to use the small plastic basket to cover the tent in his pants. He made Oikawa carry all of the bags up to his apartment as well, still laughing the entire way.

“You’re fixing this!” Oikawa called out as he placed three different flavors of ice cream into the fridge.

Iwaizumi snorted. “Why do you eat such crap? You spend enough time over here bothering me that you should have at least picked up some decent eating habits by now.” Iwaizumi said from the other side of the kitchen counter. He watched Oikawa stuff cookies, wafers, and a variety of chips into the cabinet he had claimed his own (dubbed Oikawa’s Snack Stash).

“ _Excuse me_. I eat just fine when you cook for me.”

Iwaizumi scoffed. “That is beyond the point.”

Oikawa finished putting all of the groceries away as Iwaizumi went into his bedroom. Oikawa strained his ear for roommates. “Are Bokuto and Daichi here?”

“Nope.” Iwaizumi called out from his bedroom.

Oikawa went searching for the man and found him waiting on the bed, a magazine covering his crotch. “Um-”

“You said I was taking care of that, so I’m going to.” Iwaizumi hooked his finger and motioned for Oikawa to come toward him. He didn’t need to, however, because Oikawa was already stripping in the doorway.

++++++++

Suga yawned and pushed his face into his fluffy cold pillow. Bokuto was home. Akaashi was home. Oikawa was with Iwaizumi. Things were okay again.

But he was beyond exhausted. He had been working on another book and his publisher was being significantly more pushy than usual, something that was irritating him beyond belief. He finally had a day off from writing and he planned to spend it sleeping.

At least he would if he hadn’t already been awoken 4 times by Bokuto and Akaashi _screaming_ at each other. There was something about recovering from a horrific injury that can do that to a couple. He strained to listen to what they were arguing about that time. 

The same.

Bokuto wanted to go back to work.

Nobody around him believed he was ready.

Bokuto _did not care_.

Suga pushed his face deeper into his pillow and wished for-

He groaned as he heard his door open, letting in the yelling that was barely muffled by Akaashi’s closed door. Suga avoided looking at who it was until he felt the bed dip beside him. He craned his neck to see exactly what he was looking for.

Daichi was good at that. Right place, right time. 

“How’d you sneak in here?” Suga asked with a light laugh.

Daichi frowned and reached for Suga. “You look tired.” He stretched his arm around Suga’s neck and pulled him closer. “Have they been at that all day?”

“All night. All day. It’s... it’s rough.” 

Daichi rolled himself on top of Suga. “I am volunteering myself to distract you.”

Suga giggled and slid his hands up Daichi’s shirt. “I could definitely use the distraction. What did you have in mind?”

Daichi sunk his teeth into Suga’s neck. Suga sighed contentedly and pulled Daichi’s face toward his own. He had just slipped his tongue past Daichi’s teeth when they heard the loudest shout so far, followed by something big shattering, then complete and utter silence. 

“-you do that? Koutarou, look at me!”

“I. AM. LEAVING.” Bokuto threw his hands in the air.

Suga realized they had taken their arguing to the living room. Bokuto’s wheelchair, still left there from its first and only use, was sitting on the other side of the sliding glass door that no longer had glass in it. Suga stared at Akaashi with wide eyes. “What is going on? What happened?”

“He threw the wheelchair.” Akaashi was rubbing his eyes and trying to make it seem like he wasn’t just crying.

Suga turned toward Bokuto who was leaning against the wall, his palms pressed flat against it. “You threw-”

“DO NOT TAKE HIS SIDE!” Bokuto yelled the words loudly. His eyes were screwed shut and his head was pounding. He was panting and breathing so hard.

“Bokuto, don’t talk to him like that-” Daichi tried to cut it but it was pointless.

“I’m not doing this. I’m not. I’m not doing this anymore. I’m done. I’m not. I’m done.” Bokuto pushed off of the wall and turned toward Akaashi. “We shouldn’t see each other anymore. I’m sorry but I’m done. I don’t need you anymore. You took care of me- fine, I’m fine now. I don’t need you anymore.”

Akaashi shook his head slowly and scoffed, his eyes wide and glassy. “Fine.”

Bokuto watched in disbelief as Akaashi turned toward the nonexistent glass door and stepped through it, shards of glass crunching underneath his feet. Suga chewed on his lip as he watched Akaashi walk away. He knew Akaashi would go to his truck. He was going to thrust himself back into working 12 hours a day, 7 days a week. It’s how he coped.

Bokuto’s expression went completely blank as he stared at the retreating figure. Suga didn’t know what to do. Daichi stepped toward Bokuto and stopped when he realized he was crying. Bokuto broke into a full sprint and ran out of the house, disappearing into the street. 

A concerned looking Oikawa flung his leg over the railing to their porch a few minutes later. He had Iwaizumi behind him. He raised his eyebrows at the glass everywhere, seeping into their living room. “Was that Bokuto that just ran past us?”

Suga nodded, his mouth pressed into a firm line.

Oikawa quickly stepped on the safe parts of the floor and flung his arms around Suga. He had an innate sense for Suga’s downward spiral. “This isn’t your fault.” Oikawa whispered into Suga’s hair. “It’s not your fault, none of this is.” 

Daichi and Iwaizumi watched the two of them, the former realizing there was still so much he didn’t know about Suga. Oikawa knew him better than anybody and that was obvious as Suga started crying into Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa motioned to Daichi.

“Take him. He’s going to think this is his fault. He always does. His heart is too big for his own good.” Oikawa laughed weakly as he stroked Suga’s hair. “Take him. It’s not me he needs anymore.” Oikawa whispered the last sentence and Daichi smiled at him gratefully.

Suga transferred his body heat to Daichi and they went back into his room.

Oikawa turned toward the balcony where Iwaizumi was leaning against the railing, watching him. Oikawa shrugged slightly. “It gets like this sometimes.”

Iwaizumi snorted and stepped into the house. “Does it?”

Oikawa reached for the broom that was settled against the kitchen wall. “Thank you for dinner. And everything after.” Oikawa winked lewdly as he reached for the dustpan.

“I can help-”

“No, no, no,” Oikawa waved him away. “You don’t have to.”

“I know I don’t have to, Stupidkawa. I want to.”

“Stu- pid- _what did you just call me_?” Oikawa asked with narrowed eyes.

Iwaizumi snorted again and snatched the broom out of his hand. “Grab the dustpan. You’re better on the bottom anyway.”

“Hajime Iwaizumi! You are indecent!” Oikawa seething and Iwaizumi was laughing under his breath, laughing harder as Oikawa muttered something about him being a sexual deviant. “I can top you any day.”

“Maybe at something like...massaging? You can top me for that.” Iwaizumi responded thoughtfully. 

Oikawa shoved him and it took a solid two hours of bickering to clean up all of the glass. 

++++++++

“Suga?” 

Daichi led Suga back into his room and Suga went straight for the bed, pulling the comforter over his head. Daichi sat on the edge of it, reached out to gently pull the top of it down to expose Suga’s eyes. Suga stared back up at him, his eyes already red from trying not to break down and accept blame for his friends actions.

“Dai-love, I-”

Daichi huffed out a laugh. “I hope you know that when you call me that, it just sounds like you’re saying ‘die love’ and I’m about to start taking offense to that.” 

Suga scrunched up his nose and giggled quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Daichi rubbed Suga’s head gently. “Don’t be sorry.” He said more confidently. Suga’s bottom lip quivered so Daichi took it between his own, kissing him softly. “I’m right here, okay?”

++++++++

Bokuto was panting heavily by the time he stopped running. He didn’t know where he was going, he was just...going. He was tired of everything. He was tired of feeling useless. He was tired of waking up and seeing that damn wheelchair just inches from him after Akaashi pushed it closer to their bed sometime during the night. He was tired of wincing every time he worked out even the slightest because it still hurt to breathe sometimes. He was tired- he was just...tired.

He collapsed on the grass on the side of the street, staring up at the evening sky.

He pulled his phone out and typed a short text into the group message he had with Iwaizumi and Daichi.

**I need a break. Just leave me alone for a bit. I’ll be fine.**

++++++++

Akaashi was drowning and he was living for it. His truck was busy from when they opened to when they closed. It helped that a local town's favorite ice cream shop closed after the owners retired but they were close friends of Akaashi’s, giving him so many supplies after they left. Akaashi eventually realized that the one thing he did want was that storefront. It was the perfect location, settled between a donut shop and a small hobby store. It was just big enough to be exactly what he wanted it to be, his own small ice cream shop with even more flavors and fun ways to experiment. He’d always wanted to make ice cream cakes and Yaku had a friend who was a brilliant baker. Akaashi planned to meet with him and recruit him once he finalized plans and a deal for his shop.

Plans and a deal that he hadn’t even started. He had no idea how much it would cost. Does he buy the space? Lease it? Rent it? Does he need different permits? He always knew going into an actual store space was more complicated than his roaming ice cream truck but it was something he always wanted to do. With the success of the truck, he finally had the means.

As he closed up that night, he couldn’t help but think about how his ice cream truck became so successful in the first place. His mind immediately filled with images of Bokuto laughing and joking with ice cream all over his face and a deep tan across his shirtless body. Akaashi frowned and pulled out his phone. 

He didn’t want to think about Bokuto.

Not after what happened.

Not after he _gave up_ on them.

Akaashi was just trying to help. Bokuto didn’t seem like he was ready to go back to work so Akaashi was trying to help him get there. He even signed Bokuto up for massages with Oikawa that Bokuto refused to go to. Akaashi had to deal with a moody Oikawa for a day even though he filled the appointment slot 6 minutes after it was cancelled. Akaashi had let Yaku and Lev take over the truck so he could spend as much time as possible with Bokuto. Bokuto was trying to hide the pain that he was in. Akaashi saw him wince when he insisted on working out in the living room. Akaashi saw him panic when he walked in on Akaashi showering, not paying enough attention to hear the water beforehand. Akaashi saw the way he looked at the beach. It wasn’t longing in Bokuto’s eyes, it was fear. And he would not admit that.

Akaashi steadied his quivering jaw as he locked the back of his truck. He turned toward his house and began the short walk across the street. 

He passed Daichi and Suga passed out together on the couch. Suga wouldn’t admit it to his face but he was frequently staying up as late as he could to wait for Akaashi to come home. Daichi would usually end up on the couch with him, passed out underneath Suga’s leaner body. Akaashi went to the kitchen, made a midnight snack, and settled into his bed. Oikawa seemed to be out for the night as he was most nights lately.

His hand was burning to reach for his phone and check on Bokuto. He hadn’t heard from him in almost a week. He had only known Bokuto for such a short time, and those few days without him felt like something was missing in his life. Akaashi was getting tired of ignoring it and pushing it aside. But he also had to find time to get past Bokuto telling him that he didn’t _need_ him like that was the only reason Akaashi was sticking around.

++++++++

Bokuto ended up at the beach a few days later, warming his toes in the hot sand. He was determined to swim to the buoy that day, the same buoy that they used in the lifeguard test he took all that time ago. His first time ever was 18 minutes, barely under the 20 minute mark. He had cut that back to just over half the allotted time the last time he tested himself. He planned to do exactly that.

He took a breath before stepping into the water. The water sloshes against his ankles. The sun felt amazing, beating down on his bare back. He closed his eyes and looked up at the sky as he stretched his arms. 

The water was at his knees now, odd considering he hadn’t moved.

The water touched his thighs and his feet started sinking deeper in the sand.

He couldn’t open his eyes.

No- his eyes were open, he couldn’t see anything.

He couldn’t see anything and the water was wrapping around his torso, the sand felt like mud and he couldn’t pull his feet out. He was sinking. He couldn’t see anything, he couldn’t breathe. The water was at his neck.

A wave slammed into Bokuto’s back, knocking him onto his side, expelling all of the wind from his body in a high pitched gasp. His eyes shot open. He was on the beach, laying on his side in about an inch of water.

“Wh-wha-wha-wha-”

“Bokuto- fuck, Bokuto- can you hear me? Koutarou, can you hear me?”

Bokuto blinked back into reality and rolled onto his back. He was staring up at Kuroo.

“Wha-” Bokuto couldn’t finish the simplest sentence.

Kuroo leaned over him as he squatted down next to him. “Bro.” Kuroo grabbed Bokuto’s and and lifted him up into a sitting position. “Are you okay?”

“Wha-t ha-happened?” Bokuto finally stuttered out, a shudder overtaking his body.

“You were screaming, Bo. You were screaming that you couldn’t see and that the water was too high and…” Kuroo leaned closer to whisper, “You kept screaming Keiji’s name.”

Bokuto blinked slowly, finally glancing around at all of the onlookers that had gathered to watch his mental downfall. Iwaizumi and Dachi were forcing the crowd to disperse, a cacophony of whistles breaching the beach. Across the sand, gold eyes caught dark blue ones in a painful moment of shame on both sides of the stare.

Akaashi turned away first, having just popped over when he heard his name. 

He didn’t realize it was Bokuto at first, the loud clamoring of other people rushing to see something that wasn’t any of their business drowned out the distinct gruff notes of Bokuto’s voice. As Akaashi got closer, he was sure it was Bokuto because he had heard that scream in the middle of the night when Bokuto woke up from nightmares that he wouldn’t talk about once the sun was up.

Kuroo helped Bokuto to his feet and frowned deeply at the distraught look across his friend’s face. Bokuto squeezed Kuroo’s arm. 

“ _Please_ -” Bokuto begged. “Please get me out of here.”

Kuroo half carried Bokuto to Daichi’s office in the back of the tower, calling for someone else to bring his car around so Bokuto didn’t have to walk home. Daichi and Iwaizumi leaned against the wall, side by side, with their arms crossed wearing identical expressions as they exchanged comments.

“Tell them to stop talking about me-” Bokuto muttered into his arms.

“What was that, bro?” 

Bokuto pointed a shaking finger in Dachi and Iwaizumi’s direction. “Tell THEM-” Daichi and Iwaizumi stopped talking, the former taking a tentative step toward Bokuto. “TO STOP!” Bokuto’s angry yell echoed throughout the office.

Kuroo scratched the back of his neck and nodded. He stepped out of the office and Bokuto laid his head back down. Kuroo glanced at his friend and his chest felt tight. “Do I- I mean, what do I do? Do I called Aka-”

“No.” Daichi and Iwaizumi responded at the same time.

“Take him home.” Daichi offered.

Iwaizumi handed him his spare keys. “He needs time alone. We can both stay with Suga and Oikawa. Just take him home.” 

Bokuto was pressing the palms of his hands to his ears, startling when Kuroo gently nudged his shoulder. They left together, Bokuto’s dulled yellow eyes glued to the floor. 

++++++++

Oikawa jumped up when he heard the door opened. He yanked his shirt off and was unbuttoning his jeans when he came face to face with Bokuto and Kuroo. They froze, or Kuroo froze and Bokuto was following his movements.

Oikawa scoffed and rebuttoned his jeans. “You are _not_ Iwa-chan.”

“I can be.” Kuroo lewdly winked.

Oikawa folded his arms across his chest and shot Kuroo the glare of the century, forcing Kuroo to hold his hands up in defense. “I was joking, I was joking! I’m a married man.” Kuroo flashed a silicone ring at Oikawa. “I’m just here to drop this guy off.”

Oikawa returned to his perch of the couch, bending to pick up his shirt along the way. He tugged it back on then flopped onto the couch, resuming Prometheus. Kuroo led Bokuto to the couch and he sat down wordlessly.

“I have to get back. He’s in your hands now.” Kuroo bowed and jogged back to his car.

Oikawa finished his movie and fell off of the couch after he realized Bokuto was still sitting next to him, silently, two hours later.

“Goodness, Kou-chan. Why are you sulking?”

Bokuto turned to glare at Oikawa, his eyelashes wet and his cheeks were streaked with tears that Oikawa didn’t even realize he was expelling. Oikawa slowly sat up, holding Bokuto’s gaze. He cleared his throat softly. “Do you want to watch another movie?”

Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows together slightly. He nodded. 

“I was going to watch Splice next, have you seen that?” Bokuto shook his head. “I hear it’s pretty freaky. Alien sex and stuff.” 

Bokuto had seven million questions in his eyes about that statement but he didn’t ask any. He grabbed a throw pillow and hugged it to his chest. He kept it there throughout the entire movie, sniffling every now and then.

It was around midnight when they finished their third movie (Alien vs. Predator). Oikawa glanced at Bokuto who had his chin resting on the pillow. His eyes were wide as he watched the credits roll. Oikawa went into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of things from his snack drawer. He spread them out on the coffee table. 

“I’ve been stockpiling these Smores girl scout cookies. They’re _delicious_. Oh and these shrimp chips- so good. Are you more of a sweet or savory kind of guy?” Oikawa tapped his finger to his chin in thought. “I think you’d enjoy a little bit of both.” Oikawa pushed a bag of chocolate dipped salted chips toward Bokuto.

Oikawa yawned a half hour later and rubbed his eyes. Bokuto was still clutching the pillow, staring off into space. Oikawa sighed. “So, what’s going on?”

Bokuto turned toward him.

“What did you do to Akaashi?” Oikawa crossed his arms as he stared at Bokuto.

Bokuto opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out other than a soft whimper. 

Oikawa’s expression softened and he relaxed his arms, he looked away from Bokuto. “It sucks that you two are fighting because if there’s anybody you want to talk to about going through some bad shit, it’s Kei-chan. He’s...he’s been _through it_. When I met him all those years ago he was nothing but a broken boy with tattered clothes and a damaged soul.” Oikawa turned back towards him. “His parents abused him and I don’t mean they yelled at him sometimes. I mean his mother broke his hand with a baseball bat because he sat on a remote and changed the channel to a TV show she was watching. His dad- I don’t- I can’t even get into it. I shouldn’t have even told you that. It isn’t my story but- just whatever is going on with you, you need to sort it out because Keiji has changed since he met you and…” Oikawa bit his lip and bit back a sob. “I’m worried he will run from us or something extreme.”

Bokuto was quietly crying again, his chest stuttering for breaths. “I- I- I-”

Oikawa held a hand up gently then reached down for Bokuto’s larger one. “You don’t have to talk to me, but you should talk to somebody. Please.”

Bokuto nodded and Oikawa pulled him against his shoulder, letting Bokuto rest his head against his leaner muscle. Bokuto fell asleep like that.

++++++++

Bokuto was used to talking. He was used to talking a mile a minute, he just wasn’t used to anybody other than Akaashi actually listening to him. He was so used to talking but try as he might, nothing was coming out of his mouth. 

He was laying across a long leather couch and looking up at the bare ceiling, not a single thought swimming through his brain. There was a gentle tick of a wall clock and the click of a pen every now and then.

Bokuto’s lips parted and he willed words to escape to no avail.

“You don’t have to talk today. You don’t have to talk tomorrow. You can talk whenever you’re ready. Do you want me to be blunt with you?”

Bokuto turned his head and nodded. 

“Your insurance is really gracious when it comes to mental health. I honestly wish it was accessible to more people. You’re covered in at least 52 sessions, one a week for a year starting from the first time you use it. Today, obviously.” 

“Thank you, Doctor Yahaba.”

“Shigeru is fine.”

“Thank you, Shigeru.”

It took Bokuto 7 sessions before he uttered anything during their hour and a half long sessions. That seventh session came as an emergency when Bokuto called Shigeru at 8 pm on a Tuesday. He couldn’t remember a recipe that Akaashi showed him for rock salt ice cream that you make by shaking a bag. Bokuto tried looking up a similar recipe but nothing was the same as what Akaashi showed him. Not one of the 214 recipes he read through were what Akaashi did and he just wanted to do what Akaashi did.

So Shieru asked, “Why don’t you call Akaashi?”

“I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Both.” Bokuto admitted. He pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes. “I can’t- I can’t keep dragging him into my shit until I have it figured out.”

Shigeru hummed softly. “He might want to help you figure it out, Kou.”

Bokuto nodded silently.

“I can’t hear you when you nod.”

Bokuto laughed softly. “Thank you, Shigeru.”

Bokuto wanted Akaashi back by his side. He knew he still had a lot to work on but Shigeru was helping him out immensely. He even had him start seeing his friend that specialized in exposure therapy. Bokuto showered for the first time in...he didn’t even know how long it had been. He was just delighted to see he was going to finally be able to stop buying dry shampoo and baby wipes. They were starting to get expensive for as much as he was using.

His exposure therapy therapist was Kentarou and his no bullshit way of doing things was exactly what Bokuto needed. He was there to help Bokuto and if Bokuto didn’t want help, he was free to leave. He didn’t force anything on him but instead of letting him lay around silently like Shigeru did, Kentarou would kick Bokuto out if he refused to do things. Albeit untraditional, it was exactly what worked for Bokuto.

“High-5, Coach!” Bokuto held both of his hands in the air.

“Stop calling me coach.” Kentarou said gruffly, high-fiving Bokuto anyway.

“That’s my fourth shower in a row. I even rinsed my hair.”

Kentarou raised an eyebrow at Bokuto’s hair that had fallen around his head. “I can see that. I didn’t know it was such a pale color. I imagine that was weeks worth of grime you washed out. That’s disgusting, Bokuto.”

Bokuto grinned in response. “But I did it.”

Kentarou couldn’t help the small smile that slipped into place across his mouth. “You did. Good job.”

“Thanks, Coach!”

Kentarou threw a water bottle at Bokuto.

++++++++

Bokuto sat in the back of the local cafe with his palms flat against his shorts as he wiped them repeatedly. He stared down at the two drinks he had ordered and wondered if Akaashi would even be thirsty. He should have waited to order. 

Bokuto was frowning at two plastic cups when Akaashi spotted him from the window. Akaashi held his breath for a moment before stepping in. He took another breath before heading toward Bokuto who was still scowling at the drinks in front of him. He was probably regretting ordering for Akaashi, that seemed like something Bokuto would be thinking. Akaashi stopped in front of the table and reached for the chair opposite Bokuto. It wasn’t until Akaashi was fully seated that Bokuto realized he was there.

He jumped slightly in surprise. “Hey, Kaashi.”

“Bokuto.” 

They hadn’t spoken since the day Bokuto told Akaashi that he didn’t need him anymore. They hadn’t seen each other since Bokuto’s breakdown at the beach. Bokuto looked up at Akaashi’s dark blue eyes and couldn’t help but want to fall exactly back into place, where they were when Bokuto was smiling while texting him at midnight. 

“I showered-” Bokuto blurted out.

Akaashi raised his eyebrows at the admission. “Oh?”

Bokuto nodded repeatedly. “Yeah. I’ve showered- at least like...I don’t know, a few times a week lately. I can even wash my hair.”

Akaashi couldn’t help the sense of pride he felt when Bokuto started explaining the things that he had been able to do again. Akaashi had been overhearing notes of his progress from Oikawa talking with Suga and Daichi, but he didn’t want to outright ask anything. Bokuto looked exponentially better than the last time he saw him, however. His eyes weren’t that dull color they had taken too since he was rescued. His hair was brighter, his skin was brighter- he was, more or less, back to normal.

“That’s amazing, Bokuto. I’m really-”

“I’m sorry. For everything.” Bokuto reached forward and grasped both of Akaashi’s hands. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. I do need you. I really do.”

Akaashi slowly pulled his hands out of Bokuto’s grip and into his lap, earning a deep frown from the taller man. “Bokuto, I-” Akaashi shook his head softly, the feelings that he felt that night were still so fresh in his mind. He closed his eyes for a moment then looked up at Bokuto who was still staring at him wistfully. He didn’t want to blame Bokuto for anything. He experienced trauma. People lash out after trauma, God knows Akaashi himself did. If it wasn’t for Oikawa and Suga- Akaashi shook away the thought. He reached one hand back on the table and rested it on top of Bokuto’s. “You don’t have to need me, you know?”

Bokuto nodded sadly. “I know that, I do, but I don’t just need you, I want you. I want you more than anything I have ever wanted before. I needed to figure things out for myself before I could come back to you, I hope you understand that. I had to fix myself before-”

Akaashi laced his fingers with Bokuto’s and covered their hands with his free one. “There wasn’t anything wrong with you. I do understand. It took me a little while but I understand. I don’t blame you for anything and I’ll be here every step of the way that you’ll have me.”

Bokuto nearly dove over the table and into Akaashi’s arms. He had to steady the two of them as Akaashi’s chair tipped dangerously backward but Bokuto caught him. From then on, he was always going to catch him.

“Kaashi- Keiji. I love you, okay?” Bokuto pressed his face into Akaashi’s neck.

Akaashi laughed softly and hugged him back. “I know. I love you, Koutarou. We can get through this together.”

Bokuto pulled back and his eyes were glassy with unshed tears. “Will you still love me even if I’m not a hot lifeguard?”

Akaashi held back a laugh. “You’ll still be hot even if you’re not a lifeguard.” He reassured the pouting man.

++++++++

Oikawa sat on Daichi’s overly comfortable leather chair across from Akaashi and Bokuto, the former of which was staring back at him. Oikawa crossed his arms and motioned toward Bokuto with his eyes. 

Akaashi narrowed his back at Oikawa.

Suga glanced between the two of them, biting his lip. He wasn’t sure if Oikawa was more annoyed at how easily Akaashi forgave Bokuto (which was extra interesting because he wasn’t even there to hear what Bokuto said to Akaashi) or if he was mad at Bokuto for well, everything in general. Suga didn’t even think Oikawa himself was sure.

“So…” Daichi finally broke the silence that had been dragging on for 15 minutes. Suga glanced at him gratefully and gave him a small smile.

Iwaizumi interrupted Oikawa’s glaring by plopping down on his lap. Oikawa yelped loudly and unsuccessfully pushed Iwaizumi off. Somehow, Oikawa ended up on the floor with Iwaizumi’s feet planted on his ass.

“Like I said- _bottom_.”

Daichi and Bokuto covered their mouths to laugh. Suga tilted his head slightly and smiled at Daichi. “Oh, are you agreeing with that? You weren’t agreeing last night.” Suga fluttered his eyelashes at Daichi who was slowly but surely looking a bit sunburned in the face area.

Oikawa burst out laughing until Iwaizumi readjusted his feet. “Don’t let Shittykawa fool you. He agrees _every_ night.”

“Why is this what we are discussing?” Akaashi asked, a palm covering his face.

Oikawa looked up at them from his position on the floor. “Bokuto tops, right?”

Suga nodded. “My money is on Bokuto too.”

“I don’t know, Akaashi is pretty feisty.” Daichi responded.

Suga held a hand up. “No, no. Akaashi is feisty in the way that he wants to be tamed. It’s Bokuto, right?” 

All eyes were on Bokuto and Akaashi as they tried to hide behind each other.

“Wait-” Oikawa studied their faces. 

“You haven’t had sex yet?” Suga exclaimed, wildly pointing his finger.

“It isn’t a big deal!” Bokuto snapped back.

“Oh, is it not-” Suga lowered his voice to a whisper, “-working properly?”

“HAH! I knew you weren’t that muscular naturally.” Oikawa screeched, earning a kick to the thigh. “Iwa-chan, owwww! That hurts! It’s not my fault Bokuto takes steroids!”

“His dick works just fine!” Akaashi yelled out, bringing other conversation to a halt.

“I am not taking steroids.” Bokuto said with a pout, examining his biceps.

Akaashi plucked his sandals off of the floor and threw a shoe each at Oikawa and Suga.

“Why are we all abusing Oikawa?” Oikawa asked as he laid his face on his hands, content to let Iwaizumi use him as a footrest.

“Why are you still on the floor?” Suga questioned.

“Iwa-chan can use me however he wants.” Oikawa winked lewdly.

Daichi sighed and picked up his phone. “I’m ordering pizza.” He disappeared into the kitchen, Suga following him.

“Really, why haven’t you-”

“I’m not discussing my sex life with you, Tooru. It’s none of your business.” Akaashi responded, turning on the TV.

“How soon did you guys have sex?” Bokuto tried and failed to whisper.

“Uh, immedia-” Another yelp as Iwaizumi leaned down to pinch him. Oikawa huffed and pulled Iwaizumi’s leg hair. 

Iwaizumi was now sitting on Oikawa. “Didn’t take long. Oikawa is pretty easy to seduce.”

“So _you_ seduced _him_?” Suga clarified as he reentered the living room with a blushing Daichi.

Iwaizumi snorted. “Have you ever seen Oikawa flirt? Like actually flirt? It’s a disaster. He’s blushed every time I kiss him. Look at his face, I bet he’s blushing now and I’m just _talking_ about kissing him.”

Oikawa was indeed wearing an expression that rivals Daichi’s. “You’re so annoying, Iwa-chan!”

“What about you two?” Bokuto turned to Suga.

Daichi cleared his throat but Suga responded first. “Day 3.” Suga held up 3 fingers. “If I’m being completely honest, it would’ve been day 1 if they didn’t get called away.”

Daichi nodded in agreement. “Suga insisted that he wasn’t going to have sex with me on day 1, _but_ I think we would have worked around that.”

“We definitely would have.” Suga pulled Daichi onto the couch next to him and threw his legs over his lap. 

Bokuto glanced at Akaashi and leaned close to him. “Kaashi- I haven’t messed up, have I? Like I missed a bunch of signals or something?”

Akaashi groaned and threw his head back. “No, Bokuto. You haven’t missed anything.”

“Are you a virgin?” Oikawa threw out, way too loudly.

“I am not a virgin.” Akaashi replied.

“Hah. Kei-chan. I know. I was asking him.” Oikawa turned to look at Bokuto who was looking away from him again. Oikawa immediately changed the subject. “When does the pizza get here? I’m starving!”

Iwaizumi pushed off of Oikawa who shrieked yet again. He came back a few minuets later as they discussed what Daichi ordered and dropped several bags of snacks in front of Oikawa. He casually sat down with him, scooting his thighs beneath Oikawa’s head and started opening bags of cookies and handing them to him.

Suga watched with his mouth slightly open. He narrowed his eyes. “Oikawa is my best friend and I have full confidence that he could top you.”

Iwaizumi shrugged and popped a frosted animal cracker into his mouth. “If he wanted sure, I’d try it.”

Oikawa shot up and turned toward Iwaizumi. “You would?”

Iwaizumi swallowed thickly. “Yes.”

Oikawa stood up and brushed his pants off. “I’ll be right- right back. Iwa-chan help me find that thing we were- that thing, you know? That thing. Come.” Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi out of the room. 

“I think we should add extra cushions for movie night. Iwa-chan is going to need them.” Daichi said with a snort.

“Let’s go get some drinks.” Suga turned his head up toward Daichi, meeting his lips softly. “Text me if you want anything specific.”

Akaashi turned up the volume of the TV after they left upon hearing Oikawa’s loud laughter. 

Bokuto had been quiet, just staring at the TV.

Akaashi turned toward him and cupped his face with one hand. “Ko- I promise you aren’t missing any signs.” Bokuto nodded, still unbelieving. “H-have- have I?”

Bokuto shook his head. “No, no, no! I mean- no. It’s not that- I don’t want to or anything. I just- you’re really special and our first time together should be special because nobody else has ever mattered to me the way that you do and I want to show you that.”

Akaashi was going to cry. There was no doubt about it. He blinked his emotions back and instead pushed his lips against Bokuto’s. “Being around you is special. You make it that way.”

“You two are _disgustingly_ domestic.” A voice from their still glass-less sliding glass door interrupted them.

Bokuto shot a grin at the doorway and waved Kuroo and his companion in. “Come, come!”

Akaashi raised his eyebrows at the much shorter man that was scrunched into a ball against Kuroo’s chest as he carried him bridal style into the house. 

Kuroo seemed to notice that look. He lifted the two-toned haired man slightly in greeting. “This is my husband, Kenma. Kenma, say hi like a normal human being please.”

“Hi.”

Akaashi couldn’t even see Kenma. He was wearing a hoodie that was far too big on him, more than likely Kuroo’s, and his head was inside of the torso portion. Kuroo set Kenma down on Daichi’s chair and Akaashi could barely make out the soft glow of some electronic device.

“Kenma isn’t very social. He likes video games and stuff.” Bokuto explained. “We are best friends.”

Akaashi’s eyebrows somehow raised higher. “You- you’re best friends? With someone who isn’t social?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto responded with a wide honest smile. “Kenma gets me.” Bokuto left it at that.

Kenma seemed to nod underneath the sweater. “He’s right. I like him more than Kuroo sometimes.”

Kuroo clutched his hand over his heart. “My sweet husband, how dare thee.”

Akaashi huffed out a laugh. 

Kenma finally popped his head out of the head hole. “So you’re Akaashi.”

Akaashi nodded, unsure how to greet Kenma. “I am. Nice to meet you-”

“Bokuto is my _best_ friend.” The way Kenma said it was slightly intimidating. 

“He’s my best friend too.” Kuroo whined.

“Me three.” Akaashi added.

Bokuto was _beaming_.

Kenma stared for a second longer then went back to his game. “Where is everyone?”

“Oikawa and Iwaizumi are experimenting with who is top and who is bottom-”

“Oikawa is a universal bottom. I didn’t even have to speak to him to know that.” Kuroo laughed.

“We all mostly agree but Iwaizumi volunteered.” Akaashi explained. “Daichi and Suga went to get alcohol. They should be back soon.”

Bokuto glanced between Kenma and Kuroo. “Which of you is the top? It’s Kuroo, right?”

“Usually.” Kenma responded without a glance in their direction. Somehow, that made him even more intimidating. 

Kuroo simply smiled and nuzzled against Kenma’s hair, earning a scowl from the seated man. 

The front door swung open and in walked Daichi and Suga. Daichi stopped at the sight of Kuroo and tried to run back out of the door. 

“Captain! Don’t you dare run from me! You said we could hang out!”

A reluctant Daichi was dragged back into the house by Suga. “This isn’t what I meant. I meant outside of my house. You and Bokuto and Oikawa in one house- _and_ Koushi…” Daichi groaned as he trudged into the kitchen. “This house is fucked.”

“Literally!” Oikawa announced from the hallway. He was shirtless and sweaty. Iwaizumi limped behind him, a stupid grin on his face. Oikawa flopped onto the far end of the couch, gently pulling Iwaizumi into his lap.

The other four occupants of the room stared at them. 

“Have fun?” Kuroo asked with waggling eyebrows.

“Yes, yes I did.” Oikawa responded, pressing a sloppy kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

Iwaizumi grunted as his own form of an answer, accepting the kiss.

Bokuto tossed a pillow toward them. “Daichi said Iwa might need this.”

The room burst into a welcoming roar of laughter.

++++++++

They all drank, ate pizza, and watched movies until the calmer ones of the group started falling asleep. Kuroo carried Kenma out of there just before midnight. Daichi dragged Suga back into his room (though judging from the noises coming from his room, they were not sleeping). Oikawa’s head lolled onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder, he passed out during the last movie.

Akaashi yawned and glanced over at his equally sleepy boyfriend. “Hey-”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s go to bed.”

“Mhmm.” Bokuto hummed and followed Akaashi. 

They each changed into pajamas and curled up next to each other. Bokuto was seconds from snoring when he tightened his grip around Akaashi’s waist and pulled him close. He kissed the back of Akaashi’s neck. 

“I love you.”

Akaashi closed his eyes and smiled, murmuring and I love you back.

Bokuto woke up around 3 am, plagued by a less terrifying than usual nightmare. He was able to calm himself simply knowing there was a calming presence next to him. He looked over at Akaashi and desperately hoped that he wasn’t holding anything back and the fact that they had yet to have sex was just one of mutual decision. Akaashi said _being around you is special_ , so why was Bokuto waiting? He didn’t know. He didn’t really have a reason other than that he truly did want their first time together to be special and not happen just because their friends were nosy asshats.

Akaashi muttered something in his sleep and Bokuto gazed at him fondly. He shoved himself underneath Akaashi’s arm and pressed his face into his chest. Akaashi’s arms tightened around him and he nuzzled into Bokuto’s hair.

++++++++

Iwaizumi was still sore the next day. He kept shifting on his plastic chair as he watched beach-goers frolicing on the shoreline. Daichi was studying Iwaizumi’s back, much to the latter chagrin. Iwaizumi turned to glare at Daichi who was holding back an incredulous amount of laughter.

“What?” Iwaizumi finally snapped.

“Dude…” Kuroo joined in from the other side.

“Is that... _makeup_?”

Iwaizumi sighed and regretted every decision he made the night before. “Yes.”

“Why?” Daichi was doing an awful job of holding back his laughter.

“You _know_ why, Captain.” Kuroo teased, doing an equal shitty job.

“You know it’ll wash off if you have to go in the water, right?”

Iwaizumi scoffed and laced his fingers together behind his head. “Like Oikawa would use something that wasn’t waterproof.”

That was all it took for Daichi and Kuroo to dissolve into a fit of undying cackling, startling the seagulls that liked to perch above their tower. Iwaizumi closed his eyes and sighed. He was wearing makeup. Oikawa used cover up to hide the bruises and scratches that _he_ put there. Iwaizumi didn’t notice them until he showered in the morning and his back started stinging. Not only did Oikawa shove his face into his own mattress the night before, he also scratched down his back and bruised his hips while he was doing it.

“Put this on, you look indecent.” Kita tossed a white sleeveless shirt at him.

“How about we ask the Captain here to take off his shirt?” Iwaizumi crossed his arms and turned to scowl at Daichi who immediately stopped laughing.

Daichi stood, putting his hand above his eyes to block the sun, and looked toward the shore. “Oh, is that a crying child? I’ll go help-”

“You aren’t fooling anybody!” Kuroo called after him as Daichi literally ran away.

++++++++

Akaashi finished the last of his inventory with a final pen stroke. He yawned, stretched his arms, and locked the back of the truck. It was just past 11 pm and he had a date with his mattress. Bokuto was out somewhere with Kuroo, finally letting his friend take him. Akaashi didn’t mind the night off even if it did mean it’d take him at least an extra hour to fall asleep. 

He started across the street toward the house and frowned at all the lights being off. He didn’t think Suga would be asleep already, he’d been up working on his book each night (still also waiting for Akaashi to come home). The sheet that they had put up to cover the glass door that they had yet to find time to replace as flapping in the wind of the summer night breeze, half of the tacks that were holding it up had popped off. Akaashi stood on his tiptoes to fix it but paused when he noticed the state of their living room. He slowly lowered his hands and pulled out his phone.

“911, what is your emergency?”

“I’m at 3268 Strandway. I think someone broke into my house.”

“Are you alone in the house, sir?”

“I’m outside- our door is broken. There’s no glass on the glass door. My- my roommate is supposed to be home- he’s- he’s- I need to go in-”

“Sir, please stay outside. Go to the beach across the street where it’s lit and there are still people. I’ve dispatched the authorities to your locations, they are less than 4 minutes out-”

“I hear- I hear-” Akaashi, against all of his better senses, dropped his phone and dove into the living room. He could hear Suga groaning. Akaashi found him curled up behind the couch. “Suga?” Akaashi crouched down as Suga pushed himself upward.

Suga smiled, the stretch of his mouth aggravating his split lip. “Keiji.”

“Koushi-” The sirens drowned out the sobbing.

++++++++

Daichi’s head was on fire as he pushed into the emergency room. All he heard from Akaashi’s phone call was that Suga was hurt after someone broke in. He didn’t even think he brought his phone with him. He dropped it after groggily answering it around midnight. He didn’t know what time it was then. He barely remembered how he got there. He couldn’t remember driving. He felt like he was going to pass out. He needed to find Suga.

“You good, man?” 

Daichi turned to the concerned faces of Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They must have driven. One of them. Must have. “Where-”

Akaashi rushed to them from where he was standing outside in the waiting room. His eyes were wet. “They won’t let me in. They said it’s family- they-” Oikawa pulled Akaashi against him. 

Daichi and Iwaizumi moved toward the nurse’s station, spotting a familiar face.

“Noya!”

Noya turned and offered a tired smile. “Sawamura! Iwaizumi!”

“Suga is here, I need to see him.”

Noya frowned and glanced down at his tablet. His eyes widened slightly. He tapped a few buttons on the screen. “You can go in. Just one at a time guys, sorry.”

Daichi nodded and motioned toward Akaashi but Akaashi and Oikawa nudged him toward the door. “You first, please. He will want to see you first.” Oikawa added.

Daichi inhaled deeply and stepped into the room, the door hissed as it closed behind him. Daichi wanted to crumple to the floor. Suga’s eyes were closed, one of them had gauze over it. His lips were caked with dried blood, his bottom one split on the side. There were blood spots sprinkled throughout his light hair, stemming from. a nasty gash on the side of his head that appeared to be shaved and stitched. He had a thick wrap around one of his wrists.

Daichi pulled up on an empty chair and winced at the noise it made as he dragged it across the cold floor. Suga’s good eye blinked rapidly as it opened and he turned toward the noise. A small smile tugged at his lips. Suga winced as his dried skin cracked.

“Koushi- fuck.” Daichi whispered as he pressed his forehead to Suga’s torso. “What happened?”

Suga cleared his throat softly. “Come here.”

Daichi looked up and blinked through oncoming tears. “Huh?”

“Dai-love-” Suga started with his attempt at a time, tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

Daichi huffed out a laugh.”What did I tell you about that name?”

“Hey, you’re not the one looking like death here, am I right?” Suga tried to laugh.

Daichi’s laughter dissolved into sobbing as he lowered his head again and whispered Suga’s name against his body. “It’s not- that’s not-”

“I know, it’s not funny.” Suga ran his fingers through Daichi’s hair in response.

“What happened?”

Suga sighed and inhaled slowly. “I should have gotten that damn door fixed is what happened.” Daichi frowned and started to say something but Suga stopped him. “Do me a favor. Don’t let Bokuto know that they came in through the porch. If he needs to know, they came in through the front door. I don’t want him thinking anything.”

“You’re in a hospital bed and you’re still taking care of everyone around you.”

Suga laughed, wincing again. “I can’t help it.” He sniffled and stared at the ceiling. “It was two or three people. I’m not sure. They came in when I was doing the dishes. I thought it was Akaashi or Oikawa. I just blindly went out to greet them-” Daichi squeezed his hand to rid Suga of further thoughts that anything was his fault. “-and they were just looking for shit to steal. I didn’t have anything to give them- they took my wallet. They took my phone, I think. I tried to run but- one of them came out of nowhere and hit me with something. I can’t really hear out of this ear.” Suga motioned to the side of his head that was shaved.

Daichi breathed slowly, trying to control all of his tumultuous emotions. “At least you have a cool haircut.”

“Are you saying my haircut wasn’t cool before?” Suga retorted, smirking.

“Everything about you is cool, babe.” Daichi kissed his knuckles and motioned toward the door. “Everyone is here.”

Suga groaned. “ _Everyone_?”

Daichi nodded. “Oikawa and Iwaizumi brought me. Akaashi came with you, I think. I think he found you.”

Suga’s eyebrows pinched together. “He found me? I don’t really remember.”

“He’s the one who called me.” Daichi explained. “Do you want anyone to come in? Noya said it’s one at a time though. But I can kick everyone out if needed.”

“Akaashi. Please.” Suga reached over and pulled on Daichi’s collar. “I love you.”

Daichi swallowed more sobs and kissed Suga. “I know. I love you.”

Daichi stepped out of the room and waited until the door shut behind him to squeeze his eyes shut and rub his face roughly.

“You good, Captain?” Iwaizumi asked with a hand on his shoulder.

Daichi nodded swiftly. “Akaashi, he asked for you.”

Suga spent a solid half hour consoling Akaashi and letting him cry about working less. Suga was fine with that conclusion, apparently he just had to be beat up to get it.

++++++++

Suga came home two days later with a splint on his arm and irritation written all over his face. His only saving grace was that the two people who broke into their house were caught. However, Akaashi and Oikawa, as sweet as they thought they were by constantly hovering, were driving him up the wall. He was lying across the couch watching Akaashi fluff the pillow underneath the balls of his feet as Oikawa stuffed another pillow behind him. All he wanted to do was have sex with his boyfriend but his boyfriend was pretending not to be too scared to touch him.

“Guys.” Suga mumbled, too tired to fully get their attention. They did not hear him. “GUYS!” They both were at his side seconds later, trying to see what was wrong, and also loudly talking at once. “I love you both. You know that. For the love of God, go spend the night at their house before I kill both of you.” 

The way Suga had his hand cupping Oikawa’s cheek and his splinted hand covering Akaashi’s was already a bit terrifying. The sultry way he spoke was even worse. They each sprinted to their rooms and packed a bag, disappearing out of the now fixed glass doors after a short goodbye.

It wasn’t until another hour or so passed that Suga realized he couldn’t breathe. He sat up on the couch and clutched his chest, trying to slow down his breaths. As most times before, his favorite savior came as if he could hear each time that Suga was in distress.

“Hey- they texted that you kicked them out, I brought- Suga?” Daichi’s hand was on his back, rubbing in smooth circles. “You’re okay.”

Suga gripped Daichi’s t-shirt, locking eyes with him as he came down. “Don’t leave me alone.”

“I won’t.”

“Please don’t.”

“I won’t.”

“Don’t go anywhere.”

“I won’t.”

“Move in?”

“I w- okay.”

Suga’s eyes widened in surprise as he took deep breaths. “Really?”

“I mean- yeah. Why not? Your place is bigger. Closer to work. Actually, I meant to ask-” Daichi laughed “Oikawa and Akaashi both asked Iwaizumi and Bokuto to move in here. I think everyone is asking everyone separately. They came to me separately about it. Bokuto even said his therapist thought it was a great idea. I have half a mind to just move all their stuff in here when they’re at work one day-”

“Yes!” Suga’s good eye lit up.

“What?”

“Let’s do that. Yes! Ask Kuroo and-and Asahi, and Tanaka! And Kita! Let’s do that! I want a house full of people. This place is huge. I want everyone here all the time.” Suga’s eyes were so bright that Daichi picked his phone up and did exactly that. All the guys agreed. A plan was set into motion.

++++++++

It took an entire afternoon and Daichi throwing Bokuto and Iwaizumi into a 12 hour shift (much to Tanaka’s enjoyment as he was left on shift with the Bokuto who always provided endless entertainment).

The best part of the day hadn’t happened yet. Daichi stood outside of their own apartment, having walked over a few minutes prior with Suga, pretending he had been locked out of his place. Iwaizumi and Bokuto dragged themselves across the street in full exhaustion mode and were prepared to collapse in the shower then collapse into their beds. Daichi kicked the wall in frustration and groaned loudly when Suga pointed out that the other two men were in hearing distance. Iwaizumi was scowling and Bokuto looked close to tears.

“What’s going on?”

“My key isn’t working.” Daichi groaned again.

Iwaizumi tried his key to no avail, the same for Bokuto. “I’ll go down to the office-”

“Oh I already tried, looks like they’re on vacation. Let’s go to my place and wait it out. They can get a replacement.” Suga suggested.

Bokuto and Iwaizumi lugged their tired bodies and heavy duffel bags down the street.

Bokuto went straight to the couch, crumbling against the soft cushions. After the break-in, Oikawa bought Suga a new couch and it had become Bokuto’s best friend. Iwaizumi didn’t make it to Oikawa’s room, instead choosing to fall into the thick leather chair that they were all overly familiar with.

They both closed their eyes as Daichi and Suga watched in amusement. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes shot open and he jumped out of the chair. He stared at it suspiciously, eyeing the different creases and tears at the bottom. It was Daichi’s chair. Iwaizumi turned to glare at the couple leaning against the back wall. “Why is this here?”

Oikawa strolled into the room from the kitchen just then and grinned at his boyfriend. He clapped his hands together. “Iwa-chaaaaan, come nap with me!”

“It’s after 10, who naps at 10 pm?” Bokuto grumbled from the couch. He looked up, glassy-eyed and pouted. “Where’s Kaashi?”

Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi back to his room and a screech filled the house moments later. The best part about the screen was that it did _not_ come from Oikawa. Iwaizumi rushed into the living room, coming to a stuttered halt just beyond the hallway. 

“What the fuck is going on-”

Suga burst into cacophonous laughter, snorting and clutching Daichi’s shirt. Bokuto’s head shot up next, startled by all of the noise. 

“What’s going on?” Oikawa asked innocently. For once, he had nothing to do with it.

Daichi shrugged.

“Where’s Kaashi?” Bokuto whined again in pure confusion.

“In your room.”

Bokuto frowned. “My room?”

“Yup.” Suga responded. He pointed toward the back of the house where Akaashi’s room was. 

Bokuto simply followed the instructions, pushing past Iwaizumi who was still freaking out because the king sized bed he had previously been sleeping in was now in Oikawa’s room with Oikawa’s Star Wars sheets and Oikawa’s Area 51 body pillow. His clothes were peeking out from Oikawa’s closet and his shoes littered the shoe rack that Oikawa never organized. 

“Iwa-chan moved in with me! When did this happen?” Oikawa had a wide smile plastered across his face.

“Today.” Daichi responded coolly.

Iwaizumi was short circuiting.

Suga gave him a small sad small. “It’s just- I figured it was time. I was just- so sad and lonely and I wanted everyone-” Suga sniffled and his face crumpled. “I thought it’d be okay- a nice surprise?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and he started shaking his head violently. “No-no-no-no- Suga! No! This is great, this is perfect. This is going to be great. I’m going to sleep. In my room. My bed. Our room? Yes. Our room. Thank you. For everything you do, seriously.” 

Oikawa shook his finger at Suga once Iwaizumi had left the room. “You are faking it, Koushi.”

Daichi snorted and felt a burst of pride because he also had a hunch Suga was faking his reaction. His hunch was confirmed when Suga covered his mouth to hide a laugh.

Oikawa skipped after Iwaizumi and Daichi finally turned to Suga, running his thumb across his jaw. “You doing okay?”

Suga sighed. “I’m fine!” Suga was not fine, but he was tired of everyone doting on him. 

Daichi simply hummed and took his hand. “Come on. I have a surprise for you.” 

Suga furrowed his eyebrows together as he followed Daichi. He came to an abrupt stop in the doorway to their bedroom. Daichi had every romantic bone in his body and Suga loved that about him. The room was overfilled with his favorite scents of linen and lavender (something he had to have asked Oikawa about because it was something Suga requested when he went to Oikawa for massages). The light was dimmed, that was new. It was always just bright before. There was even food: Daichi had one of those fancy charcuterie boards with cheeses and meats and nuts and fruits. 

“Daichi…” 

“Just let me take care of you, Koushi.” Daichi was standing behind Suga, lightly pressing his lips against the back of Suga’s neck as he peeled off his shirt. Suga flinched as he raised his arms above his head. “Just let me.” Daichi repeated.

Suga rolled his head back onto Daichi’s shoulder. “ _Noooo_ -” He was whining but not resisting. 

Daichi rolled his eyes and tugged Suga’s pants off, a yelp not stopping him. 

“Daichi!”

“Lay down.”

“Da-”

“Lay _down_.” The rumble of Daichi’s voice echoing in his chest against Suga’s back made his knees weak. Suga laid down obediently, clad only in dark boxers. Daichi leaned over Suga and held up a mask. “Let me.” Suga nodded softly, his eyes wide and his pupils dilated.

Daichi snickered and kissed Suga’s mouth. He slid his tongue past Suga’s lips and over his teeth, thoroughly enjoying the groan that escaped his mouth as they deepened the kiss. 

Daichi pulled back and tugged his own shirt off. He smirked at the outline he could very clearly see beneath Suga’s boxers. He kicked his own shorts off and settled between Suga’s legs, his legs falling open easily.

“Dai-chi-”

“Shh.” Daichi pressed open mouthed kisses across Suga’s stomach, right above the waistband of the dark boxers that hugged Suga’s ass _just right_. Daichi tugged them down and Suga gasped sharply. Suga always responded so well when he was beneath Daichi. Daichi ran his tongue up Suga’s length, achingly slowly, before taking him in his mouth in one bob of his head. Suga clutched the sheets and bucked his hips against Daichi’s face.

Daichi gripped his hips and held him against the mattress as Suga whimpered and squirmed. Daichi had learned exactly what Suga liked. He learned the exact amount of pressure to use when he dragged his blunt nails down Suga’s unmarked thighs. Thighs that would soon be littered with varying shades of red mouth prints. He learned that Suga loved when he kept a steady pace, alternating between using his mouth and his hand. He learned that goosebumps erupted across Suga’s entire body when he hummed, sending vibrations through his lips. He learned that right before Suga was about to come, he dissolved into whispers of “I love you” until his breath couldn’t keep up with his words any longer.

When Suga finished and he lost his words, Daichi wiped off his saliva with a warm towel. He pulled Suga’s boxers back up and lightly kissed his stomach. Suga giggled quietly and reached for Daichi.

“My turn?”

Daichi shook his head. “Not tonight. Just eat and drink and lay there and let me love you.”

Suga hummed and nodded, letting Daichi feed him.

++++++++

Down the hall, Akaashi was stroking Bokuto’s hair.

Bokuto had stumbled into their room, seemingly not noticing the change of furniture or even caring about doing anything other than falling into their bed and wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s waist.

“You okay, Kou?”

Bokuto mumbled against his own sweatshirt, the one Akaashi was wearing, and tightened his grip around his boyfriend.

Akaashi smiled and set his book down. He put his glasses on his new nightstand (courtesy of Iwaizumi by way of Oikawa as the latter said it didn’t match the theme of his new bedroom a half hour before). Bokuto was still muttering incoherently against his stomach when Akaashi started stroking his hair again. Bokuto sighed and was asleep a few minutes later.

++++++++

Oikawa was crying. 

Iwaizumi was sighing and rolling his eyes. He didn’t want to look at Oikawa while he cried because something about Oikawa’s watery eyes and dramatic sniffling made him hard. He was slightly ashamed to admit it. 

Iwaizumi finally turned toward Oikawa who was still sniffling and shuddering as he faced the wall. “I love you.”

Oikawa screeched and his head snapped toward Iwaizumi. “ _What_?” Oikawa croaked the one word response and Iwaizumi snorted. “I love you too! Dammit!” Oikawa threw a donut shaped pillow at Iwaizumi who caught it and stared down at it like it offended him.

“Is this what my life is going to be like now?”

“Yes!” Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms.

A tiny smile pulled at Iwaizumi’s lips and he jumped on the bed, pulling a squawking Oikawa down with him.

++++++++

Bokuto woke up around 2 am. He was more comfortable and far warmer than usual. He snuggled his face into the warmth and realized he was still wrapped around Akaashi like a large koala. Bokuto yawned and wiped the drool off of his mouth. He gently lifted himself off of Akaashi and gazed down at him fondly. He pulled his jacket off, threw his shorts on the floor, and followed with his shirt. Akaashi seemed to just be wearing one of Bokuto’s shirts that Bokuto was pretty sure he threw in the dirty laundry basket earlier that day.

Bokuto looked down at Akaashi and realized that they didn’t _need_ to wait for a special moment. Akaashi was right. It was always special. Akaashi was beautiful and sweet and genuine and everything that Bokuto could ever want. If he spent his days and nights dreaming of the perfect man, it still wouldn’t come close to the reality that was Akaashi. 

Bokuto laid back down beside him and watched him breathe.

Akaashi’s face scrunched up slightly, a tell-tale sign that he was about to wake up. His eyes opened slowly and he blinked at Bokuto. “What-” Akaashi yawned, squeezing his eyes shut. “Is something wrong?”

Bokuto shook his head and leaned forward to kiss Akaashi. Akaashi hummed contentedly and returned the kiss, their lips molding together as they had so many times before. Bokuto slid his hand up to the back of Akaashi’s neck and deepened the kiss. Akaashi’s hand fell against Bokuto’s bare chest.

Bokuto pulled back, his eyes wide and his chest heaving. “ _Keiji_ -”

Akaashi’s eyes were dark and equally popped open. 

“ _Keiji_ …” 

Akaashi sat up slightly and yanked off his shirt. He scooted toward Bokuto and slid a leg over his thighs, straddling him while wearing nothing but the moonlight that snuck in through a crack in the curtains. Bokuto’s hands rested on Akaashi’s hips and tried to concentrate on the man above him and not purely how _hard_ he was.

Their first time together was more than Bokuto could have dreamed of. The way Akaashi moved his hips above him, the way his eyelids fluttered shut, the way he pulled Bokuto against him and rolled onto his back. It was all _perfect_. It was intimate and sensual and all Bokuto wanted to hear for the rest of his life was Akaashi’s gasps and moans. Bokuto collapsed against him and Akaashi rolled on top of him again. It was faster and rougher the second time. Bokuto bruised Akaashi’s hips and Akaashi’s nails lets Bokuto’s back with a sweet, sweet sting.

They fell asleep pressed against each other, Bokuto’s face buried in Akaashi’s neck.

It _was_ special.

Everything was special with him.


End file.
